


Side by Side

by Ownworldresident



Category: Choices - Fandom, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownworldresident/pseuds/Ownworldresident
Summary: Premise:With new additions to their family, King Liam and Rayne are forced to re-evaluate their relationship dynamic.The scandal was never solved, and Liam married Madeleine. Despite this his greatest love, the mother of his children, has remained by his side. But when the Queen causes trouble, Rayne's past arrives uninvited, and honesty fades on both sides, will Liam and Rayne put aside their pride, and have the courage to take the leap?Note:This work was begun just after TRR3 finished, and has no association with TRH.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Not a Fairy-Tale

Not a Fairy-tale  
“Lady Rayne, I’m afraid I’ve been asked to escort you out, along with the representatives of House Beaumont” Rayne looked around the ballroom wildly, trying to locate the Prince. The royal guards start to pull her towards the exit.

“But-” her protests were drowned out by the shocked voices of a hundred nobles.

“And now Prince Liam must choose a wife”

“I choose… Lady Madeline”

“No!” Rayne tried to see him from the doorway, but there were too many people between them, “let go!” she tried to pull away but their grips on her arms were tight. Looking past them she finally caught his eye and he looked terrified…

“LIAM!!“ Rayne’s eyes flew open in a panic and the room around her was a blur, she felt more pain than she ever had before and screamed.  
-

“Deep breaths Rayne, you’re doing really well, deep breaths” the voice was soothing, but she didn’t recognise it. Looking around wildly she realised she was lying down and scrunched the sheet beneath her as the pain intensified. She tried breathing like the voice said and looked around the room again. There were six people in here, she thought. They were watching her or the machines around her and she realised she was in a hospital room.

“where- aaaahh!!!” she tried to focus, “where is Liam!?” the woman next to her looked at the others and another, older woman approached. Her voice was firm.

“Liam is in a meeting, Rayne, he will be able to come when it is finished, but you are going to have to do this on your own. Focus now, focus on your breathing, let your body tell you what to do”  
-

Drake burst into the hospital and ran to reception with his heart racing. The parking lot had been full, and so he had run two blocks to see her. The woman behind the reception desk looked at him in surprise. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she flinched as a scream echoed down the hallway. Drake whipped his head around to the hall where the scream had come from. He recognised it. That was Rayne.

“Has King Liam been contacted?” he asked rather harshly, heart still racing.

“His Majesty is in a meeting. They have been instructed to advise him of the situation when he is done” Drake stared at her incredulously.

“Are you fucking serious?” he said, louder than he intended. He heard Rayne scream again.

“Yes. My apologies, that has been our instruction. He swore again, unbelievable but not unexpected, shaking his head he turned away and pulled out his phone, finding Liam’s number and calling him. His heartbeat was slowing slightly now, and he was no longer puffing.

“Come on Liam” Drake muttered under his breath, tapping his foot in anticipation as the phone rang, and rang, and rang.

‘Hello, you’ve called Liam Rhys, I apologise but I am unable to answer the phone at this time, please leave your name and number and I will call you back as soon as possible’

“Shit” thank god it was Liam’s personal phone, there was no way he wanted to call his assistant. Drake called two more times, with the same result, then sent him a text message.

‘Li you need to get to the hospital NOW it’s Rayne’

As expected, no response. Fuck this. Drake shoved his phone in his pocket and raced out of the hospital, apologising to Rayne in his mind for not seeing her. It was unlikely they would let him in anyway.

Sprinting back to his jeep he jumped in and sped to the palace, dangerously over the speed limit. Once there he sprinted inside, up two flights of stairs, along long halls and all the way to the meeting room. There was a guard outside it and he tried to stop him but without thinking Drake reflexively pushed him aside and burst into the room.

Liam looked up in shock as his best friend threw the door open and ran into the room looking like he had run here from miles away. There were twenty Council members, a sonographer, and three guards in the room and every one of them looked up as well. From the look in Drake’s eyes he suddenly knew why he was here and stood up. A couple of the Council members started to speak up and object to his intrusion, but Drake cut them off, looking directly at Liam.

“It’s Rayne” he said, catching his breath, “she’s in labour”

Liam didn’t think twice, he vaulted over the horseshoe shaped table desk and ran past the Council, knocking over documents and pens and even a glass but that didn’t matter.

“Call the car around!” he didn’t even look to see if his assistant was doing as he yelled as he raced with Drake away to the entrance of the palace. When they got there, breathing hard with hearts pounding, the car wasn’t there. Liam exchanged a quick glance with Drake, who nodded, and they jumped into his jeep parked out the front. The keys were still in the ignition and Drake slammed the door behind him and brought it to life, putting his foot flat down on the peddle and speeding out of the palace gates. Liam caught a glimpse of the SUV he had called pulling up to the front of the palace but there was no time for that now. After a few minutes they both caught their breath and Liam turned to Drake.

“What do you know?”

“I got the call an hour and a half ago, I know someone who works in the ward and I asked them to let me know if…” he paused as they sped along a double lane road and he weaved through the traffic with admirable skill and a speed that on another day would make Liam fear for their lives. Unable to keep still he clenched and unclenched his fists, flexing his fingers, lacing and unlacing them, putting them flat on his thighs and then off again… Drake pulled to a hard stop at some lights and rapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Liam stared from him out to the road. It was evening, just after peak hour, and he wished that for all the power he had as a monarch he could get these cars out of the way. They both held their breath and the question was momentarily forgotten, still staring at the lights intently Drake continued, “I got there maybe fourty five minutes ago and the bastards told me they had instructions not to interrupt your meeting and tell you when you were finished” Liam groaned, then the light went green and Drake started weaving again.

“Who told them?” Drake glanced at him with a dark, knowing look and Liam knew, “fuck!” he slammed his fist down on the windowsill and clenched his jaw. Drake glanced at him again, his main focus on the road. They were getting there. They would probably be accompanied by two dozen speeding tickets but that didn’t matter because they were getting there. The car was silent for a minute before Drake continued.

“So the person I know said it started a few hours ago. They had to slip out to message me, apparently all the staff involved have been ordered to say nothing. When I got there the woman at reception said as much” Liam took a deep breath. He had promised. He had promised Rayne that he would be there for this, that he would help her through it and she would have him the entire time. He pulled out his phone to check the time and saw five missed calls from Drake and three messages.

“Did you see her?” he asked, still looking at his phone. Every minute that he wasn’t there was a minute she had to face this alone, and every minute seemed like an age. Suddenly though they were there, and Drake was pulling up to the entrance. Without hesitation Liam leapt out and raced inside, ignoring the curious or confused glances of people who recognized their King running full pelt into a hospital. He made it to the reception desk in the maternity ward and the receptionist looked shocked to see him.

“Where is Rayne?” he demanded.

“Room 242 Your Majesty” the woman glanced in the direction of the room.

“Thank you” turning, he walked quickly down the hall. 214…218…224… at the end of the hall a door opened, and a loud combination of voices and machines exited. Half a dozen staff with a bed wheeled between them and Liam’s heart sank.

“Rayne…” he almost whispered, starting towards them. She was hooked up to an IV and there was an oxygen mask over her face and the people around her were talking quickly but he didn’t hear them. Everything was drowned out by his heartbeat and the pounding in his ears. Striding forward he caught up and time seemed to slow down as he looked at her pained expression, “Rayne” he said louder, almost at her. Her eyelids fluttered open slightly and Liam thought she saw him but wasn’t sure. One of the doctors, as they walked, pulled up her sleeve and pressed a needle into her shoulder which made her gasp, and fall unconscious. The voices became clearer as he searched for answers.

“…into operating room one okay? And bring Michaels in we need him for this” time resumed as Liam stepped aside to let them pass.

“What’s going on” he said firmly, and one of the doctors turned back to him, nodding to his colleagues to take Rayne away.

“Your Majesty, we had some complications with a natural birth, we’re taking her in for an emergency caesarean”

“I’ll come with you then” he started to step forward, he needed to be with her, but the doctor held up a hand almost apologetically.

“I’m sorry King Liam, I have to ask you to stay in the waiting room. I will keep you updated, however my staff need the room to move. Rayne has the best medical professionals in the country here, she is going to be fine. I will come out and let you know how things go as they progress” Liam stared at the doctor, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to hold her hand, he needed to let them do their job.

“I understand, thank you. Keep me updated”

“Of course, Your Majesty” the doctor bowed and left down the same side hall as Rayne had been wheeled. He felt numb as he walked back to the waiting room, he wanted to be with her, but he couldn’t. That repetition brought anger, but he needed to stay calm to be ready for when she needed him. Drake was in the waiting room.

“Liam what are you doing out here? Why aren’t you with Stevens?” Liam met his gaze and corrected his posture, the King, again. He kept his voice steady and confident.

“Apparently they had an issue with the birth. They’re taking her in for a caesarean. I’ve been informed that I will need to wait here” he gestured around the waiting area. There was fear on his best friend’s face before he ran a hand over his face and through his hair and turned back to him, coming over to clap a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“She’ll be alright, Li, she’s strong, and these guys know what they’re doing. She’ll be fine” Liam met his eyes again and he nodded, but all he could picture was the pain on Rayne’s face as they took her away.

“I know she will be, Drake, but I’m still going to worry. Things can go wrong. If - if I lost…” the thought made his fists and jaw clench, not wanting to finish that thought. Walking over to the chairs against the wall he slumped down onto one and put his head in his hands, groaning. Drake sat down beside him.

Liam looked terrified, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. Rayne meant more to him than anything and he had sworn he would be there for her. After a few minutes compartmentalising his own concern he looked at his best friend.

“I’m going to call the others” he said. Liam looked up briefly and nodded, and Drake got up and left the room. He called Maxwell first. Pick up… pick up…

“Drake! How are you? Whatcha calling about?” Drake told him quickly and asked him to come in in a few hours maybe because they didn’t know how long this was going to last, “little blossom! Oh no! I’ll be there as soon as I can”

“You don’t need to-”

“I’m coming from Ramsford Drake, it’ll be a few hours”

“Okay then”

“Will see you soon” Drake said likewise and hung up. Olivia next.

“Walker” her voice was slightly distracted.

“Olivia you-”

“No! Put that down, I said the red one. This is not what I pay you for!” there was a bit more muffled conversation before Olivia’s voice was clear again, “sorry Walker go on”

“You need to come to the hospital Olivia, Rayne is here” Olivia swore.

“I thought she had another week?”

“Apparently not”

“Okay I’ll be there, I was going to be heading out soon anyway but I’m coming from Lythikos, so it won’t be immediate… how is Liam?”

“He uh…” Drake glanced back inside the waiting room and saw Liam slouched forward in his chair with his head still buried in his hands, “he’ll be okay. They had to operate on her so we’re in the waiting room. Thy haven’t said anything since”

“Shit…” Olivia was silent for a moment, “she’ll be fine. Rayne is strong. Let me know how things go okay? I’ll get in touch when I land at the airport”

“Done” Drake hung up. He called Leo, who would likely be close by.

“Drake! How’s it going?” Leo’s grin translated verbally.

“Not great Leo, Liam and I are at the hospital… Rayne is in surgery” Leo swore loudly.

“Are you serious?”

“They took her in for a… shit what was it… a caesarean”

“Shit… I’ll be right there. Is Liam waiting then?”

“Yes”

“Right can you give him a pre-emptive slap on the back for me? And don’t remind him of the bet” Drake snorted, stifling a laugh.

“Sure” Leo hung up and Drake just stood there. Calling everyone else would usually be his least favourite activity but it had at least allowed him to occupy his mind. Taking a deep breath he stepped back into the waiting room, grabbed two bottles of water from the vending machine, and sat next to Liam.

“Thanks” his friend sat up to take a drink, before leaning his head back on the wall.

The doctor came in an hour later to say that the surgery was going well so far, then left again. The heavy weight in Liam’s heart lifted just slightly as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Not long after that Leo arrived with motorcycle helmet in tow, bee-lining for them and telling him congrats.

A few hours later Maxwell came in and the three of them talked quietly about what was going on and how Liam was and how he wasn’t informed. Drake went and bought them all coffees and they sat in quiet for a while as they absorbed the very welcome caffeine. When the doctor came back in Liam’s heart started racing again. Then the man smiled, and Liam wanted to feel relieved but couldn’t let himself, not until he knew for sure, not until he saw her. He stood up.

“Your Majesty, the surgery was a complete success, they are resting, it will take a few more hours for the anaesthesia to wear off but you can come and see her” Liam nodded and walked towards the hall with the doctors hurrying after him. They showed him into the room he had been heading to before, and there she was.

Rushing to her side Liam noted how pale she looked and the IV in her arm. There was no oxygen mask though and she looked peaceful. His heart leapt to see her chest rising and falling as she breathed calmly, and when he took her warm hand it was as if that was all he had ever needed, to feel her touch.

“I’m so sorry …” he whispered to her, “I love you so, so much, more than anything, I -” Liam’s breath caught as he squeezed her hand “- I’m sorry you went through so much pain because of me, and I wasn't here for you..” they were words he had said before, and he wanted to mean just today, but truly there were so many things he was sorry for that he couldn’t find the words for it. Liam looked up as a nurse entered and smiled gently at him. She moved over the far wall and turned back.

“Would you like to meet them Your Majesty?” she gestured for him to walk over and he squeezed Rayne’s hand again and pressed his lips to the back of it before he did so, every step towards the nurse felt like his world was exploding and reforming and he felt almost nervous.

“King Liam, may I present the crown prince, and his sister the princess” Liam’s eyes went wide as he looked into at the identical cribs and saw, for the first time, what kind of love he was capable of. The two most perfect tiny people he had ever seen, swaddled in blankets so he could only see their tiny red faces, and barely the length of his forearm. His heart felt like it would explode with pride and joy and he was speechless. There were no words to describe how he felt to see them and he knew the Rayne would laugh at that, ‘You always know exactly the right thing to say’ she had said ‘you do inspire a certain amount of eloquence’ he had replied with a wink and a grin, and she had laughed… she had laughed at that but it was true. He had a lot of training in expression and glancing back at Rayne he felt a pang of guilt that perhaps if he didn’t, then she wouldn’t be where she was now. Looking back to his newborn son and daughter though that thought was extinguished.

“Amazing, thank you” he said to please the nurse watching him. Leaning over the crib of his daughter he stroked a single finger gently across her entire tiny cheek. They both looked so much like their mother, the face shape was more her and the nose. As he stroked his daughter’s face, she slowly opened her eyes and his heart swelled. Her face, her nose, his eyes.


	2. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne and Liam meet the two newest royals, the gang celebrates, and Liam confronts the woman who prvented him from keeping a promise.

Liam looked up at the gentle knock to see Leo, Drake, Olivia, and Maxwell quietly shuffle through the doorway. He smiled warmly and received the same expression as they took in the room. Rayne was still sleeping but the IV had been removed and she looked peaceful. There was one crib by the wall and one right beside him where he sat beside the bed. In his arms was his tiny newborn daughter, who did not yet have a name. In the crib beside him lay his son, who in the brief time he had been awake had displayed the same blue eyes as his sister. His friends observed the room and came towards him.  
“Congratulations Liam” said Olivia quietly, as the four of them looked down to see his two children. His children, his and Raynes… it was so new and exciting, and it just felt right. She was the only one he wanted to have a family with. Leo put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Congrats little brother” Liam looked up and saw Leo staring down at his nephew, such warmth and affection and pride in his eyes that he rarely showed.  
“How’s Stevens?” asked Drake, looking at Rayne.  
“Good, she hasn’t been awake yet, but the doctor said the operation went well. They want to keep her under observation for a few days, to make sure she doesn’t get an infection” Drake nodded.  
“Little blossom has two little blossoms!” Maxwell said happily, looking between Liam’s children.  
“They look just like her Liam. Are you sure they’re yours?” Olivia smirked at him and he chuckled quietly. Whether because of the reverberations of his chest as did so or by coincidence his daughter chose that moment to slowly open her bright blue eyes. All four of them broke into new smiles. Liam gently stroked her head and held her closer to his chest to place a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“Definitely a Rhys” said Leo, chuckling, “so the new prince and princess eh?” Leo looked up at Drake who gave him a warning look.  
“Leo…”  
“I have to ask Drake! This is important” Drake shook his head and sighed, looking awkwardly at Liam and then at Rayne.  
“What is it?” asked Liam, brow furrowed in confusion. Olivia rolled her eyes.  
“He wants to know which one came first” she said. Liam stared at him, surprised.  
“I guess that makes sense” he glanced at Rayne again and then at his son, “would you like to hold the Crown Prince of Cordonia big brother?” Leo smiled widely at him.  
“I would love to. And you owe me fifty euros” Liam looked confused again, before he remembered that conversation and shook his head in amusement.  
-  
“I wonder if it will be the boy or the girl first” Leo poured another drink for himself. They had just found out the sexes of Liam and Raynes children. Rayne was asleep already, but he and his brother were celebrating with a drink.  
“Does it really matter?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Of course! I need to know where to focus my uncle-ing skills”  
“Seriously Leo? I think you should probably stay really far away from them” he smirked. Leo looked hurt.  
“Alright, alright. I will uncle them both equally. But I will bet you that your son comes first”  
“No. That’s a ridiculous bet”  
“And yet I make it anyway” he grinned “fifty euros says our next monarch is also a king”  
“Fine” he said, clinking glasses with his brother, “keep in mind he can abdicate if he wants to” Leo smirked.  
“True, but the bet stands”  
-  
“I did agree” he said, “I ah… left pretty much everything at the palace. We’ll have to settle it later”  
“Deal. can I still hold him?” Liam was surprised at his eagerness but nodded.  
The four of them left Liam and Rayne and the newborns about an hour later. Drake was smiling as they made their way to the exit as a group. Though he had been terrified of dropping her he had had the opportunity to hold his best friend’s sleeping daughter for a while, and she was beautiful, much like her mother, if frighteningly fragile. If Liam and Rayne were still okay with him being the godfather, Drake would protect that girl with his life, just as he would her mother. Drake’s hand went to the healed bullet wound in his shoulder, he would do it again for either of them, for any of them. Rayne was a mother now… and Liam was a father… the titles would take a while to sink in, they sounded like such a massive step forwards but really it hadn’t been that long since they had met the carefree, drifting waitress in New York. Love had brought and kept her here, love stronger than he had ever seen given what she had been through and was still dealing with. He was lost in thought as they walked through the waiting room towards the exit.  
“Beer garden, everyone, now” they looked up, shocked, at Olivia’s recommendation, knowing she was not a huge fan of the place they usually went to. She shrugged, one eyebrow raised, “what? Relax I’m not going to poison you” Leo stretched and grinned.  
“No complaints here Livvy, especially if you’re buying. Celebratory drinks!”  
“Great plan! Thanks Livvy!” Olivia scowled as Maxwell led the charge out to their respective vehicles.  
Twenty minutes later they pulled up at the beer garden they had been to before the homecoming ball. To Rayne and Liam’s credit that had been a good night regardless of the circumstances. Leo had been on his motorbike and was waiting for them at a table towards the back. He lifted a glass at them and they made their way over. Before him was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, a bottle of whiskey and an open bottle of scotch and he winked at Drake, who shook his head and reached for the whiskey. The four of them sat down and poured themselves drinks and Leo raised his glass.  
“To Rayne! Mad enough to deal with Rhys children and the bravest goddamn woman I know” Drake smirked at Olivia.  
“Outside of Lythikos that is” she added, and Drake smiled and shook his head as they clinked glasses and drank.  
“If you say so Livvy” said Maxwell, turning to Drake, “speaking of women Drake where’s Cass?” Drake blushed slightly, unprepared for the question. Taking a drink to clear it he stared Maxwell in the eyes and ripped off the band aid.  
“We broke up” out the corner of his eye he had seen Olivia look up a little too quickly but ignored it. He waited for a reply, challenging anyone to delve deeper. None of them seemed discouraged.  
“What did you do?” asked Leo in the midst of pouring himself a new glass of scotch. When Drake scowled at him, he only received a smirk and a raised eyebrow in return.  
“Nothing” he lied. Drake knew what had gone wrong. They had been going out for a few weeks, only hooked up a few times so far, until Cassandra had slammed on the brakes and given him an ultimatum. It was completely fair, and though he was pissed at himself for giving her up he also didn’t regret his decision.  
“Not likely Drake c’mon tell us your deepest darkest secrets” Maxwell grinned, strategically far away enough that Drake couldn’t strike him.  
“None of your business”  
“Leave him be you two” said Olivia. The three of them turned to her, equally shocked, she smirked at them.  
“Uh…thanks?” he couldn’t figure out what her angle was, until she said it.  
“Your welcome. If Walker doesn’t want to admit he has issues getting it up, then guess what? No one cares” they were stunned for a second longer before Leo and Maxwell burst out laughing and Drake scowled even deeper.  
“That’s not it” he didn’t even know why he wanted to defend it, it was Olivia trying to get under his skin and the other two trying to get answers.  
“C’mon Drake no time for 20 questions, spill”  
“No” he said firmly, reaching for the whiskey. Leo pulled it out of the way, grinning. They locked eyes for a moment, Drake frustrated, Leo amused, before he got up and walked to the bar. He got another bottle, thank fuck it was the same brand, and went back to reluctantly sit beside Olivia again. Opening the bottle he poured three fingers and sipped it, looking pointedly back at Leo as he did so.  
“We’ll get it out of you one day Drake” said Max. Suddenly he felt Olivia’s foot curl around his. For some awful reason he found it oddly comforting and despite his better judgement did not pull away. Olivia didn’t even look at him, and neither did he, but saw the corner of her lip curling up into a smile as she took another sip of champagne and continued to speak to the others. Drake looked down at his glass.  
The reason he had broken up with Cass was that in the last few weeks he had spent his time increasingly with Rayne. She had become much less mobile and he kept her company at the palace mostly when Liam was working. Not being Liam’s wife, Rayne did not have the power to convince the others to let him spend more time with her before their children were born. It was a shitty arrangement, but she genuinely seemed okay with it and he’d been happy to talk and play board or card games or watch movies when she wasn’t sleeping, which she often was. He wouldn’t be spending much time with her now. He moved his leg closer to Olivia.  
\--  
“Liam?” Rayne’s voice was croaky as she slowly opened her eyes and registered her surroundings. Turning her head, she saw Liam sitting in a chair beside her bed and crooning softly to something in his arms. He looked up when he heard her voice and smiled warmly. She coughed but then grimaced at the shooting pain across her middle.  
“Care love, you have stitches from the operation, are you okay?” Rayne frowned, “do you remember that?”  
“I –” she recalled suddenly the incredible pain she had been in, for hours… then the concerned voices around her, the appearance of three more people and the IV… “they operated on me?” he nodded.  
“Apparently there were some… issues” Liam winced at that, “you had a caesarean, and these two came out of it” he looked down at the bundle in his arms, such pure joy in his eyes that she felt tears in hers, and she broke into a wide smile when she realised he was holding a baby, their baby. Slowly she tried to sit up, to get a better look, but her abdomen felt tight and she winced again at the pain spreading through it, “Rayne? Are you okay? Try not to move too much” his voice was worried now. He stood up, holding her tiny baby with one arm and reaching out to hold her hand with the other.  
“I feel a lot lighter” he chuckled, and she smiled, lying back down and looking from her nearly flat belly to the love of her life to the tiny life he held.  
“I bet” he squeezed her hand and she did the same, “would you like to say hello to your daughter?” tears welled in her eyes and she nodded, trying to blink them away. Liam adjusted the bed so she was sitting up a bit, and laid her baby on her chest. Rayne brought her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
“What’s her name?” she asked, not taking her eyes off her daughter.  
“She doesn’t have one yet” Rayne looked up at him.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with me naming her?”  
“Of course. She is your daughter too my love” Liam wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks. Leaning down he placed a tender kiss on Rayne’s forehead and when she tilted her face up, he placed one on her lips. It was gentle, and lingering. Rayne smiled at him and then back to her baby.  
“Evelyn” she said. Looking up at Liam again she saw tears in his eyes.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely” Rayne smiled. Evelyn had been Liam’s mother’s name, and someone he desperately missed. He choked out the words, not bothering to wipe back the tears that were falling.  
“Thank you” squeezing her hand again he brought it to his lips and placed and a soft kiss there.  
“Evelyn Genevieve Rhys… is - is that okay?"  
“Of course it is love. If you are generous enough to name our daughter after my mother, it is fitting that your mother’s name be there also”  
Reaching a hand up, Rayne cupped his cheek. "Thank you," she said. Liam placed his hand over hers, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm. Rayne smiled. “Can I see our son as well?”  
Liam turned away, leaning down to gently lift another bundle from the crib. Carefully he placed their son on the other side of her chest and she held them both, bringing him close to kiss his beautiful face as well. She hardly noticed Liam pull out his phone and take a photo of the three of them. She smiled at him.  
“He hasn’t been given a name either” he whispered, looking at them with such love that Rayne felt fresh tears running down her cheeks.  
“What would you like to name him?”  
“I thought you could” he said, then thought about it for a moment, “I thought maybe… maybe Leo” Rayne raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Your brother’s ego might explode” she grinned, then sobered. There was definitely another reason behind it.  
“Leonardo was also my grandfather’s name. I’ve always liked it”   
Rayne nodded, turning back to her son. “Prince Leo Drake Rhys” she smiled at him, then questioningly back at Liam.  
“Perfect”  
“Drake will hate that” she could just imagine him trying desperately to avoid having his name associated with the prince.  
“Perhaps at first” Liam sat in the chair beside them again, “he would come around” she nodded, but the fact that she had been the one to mention ‘prince’ was suddenly a painful reminder that her babies were not truly hers anymore. For nine months they had been hers, but they were royalty, and she was not. One of them would lead this country one day… and Rayne would be in the shadows, quickly forgotten.  
“What is it love? Why are you upset?” Rayne turned her gaze to a worried Liam.  
“It’s just… I won’t get much time with them… now that they’re here. As soon as I am not needed to nurse them any longer… no one will need me”  
“That’s not true” Liam’s voice was both hurt and firm as she met his gaze again. His eyes were determined, “I will not let you be pushed aside. You will be there for them as will I. And… and I need you, as well” his eyes were sad now as he reached out to caress her shoulder, “Leo and Evelyn will need their mother, and you are so important, not just to our family but to our people and to the world and Rayne” he stood up to put a hand over her cheek, wiping away tears that kept coming, “I will never let anyone forget that. We all need you. I would be lost with you” Rayne nodded, but still cried. She hoped Liam was right, looking lovingly down at their two beautiful children.  
\--  
Not long after Rayne had woken up, Evelyn and Leo had as well. When they started crying Liam went to get a nurse who came in and helped Rayne nurse them properly. He watched her, it seemed completely natural to her and she held then confidently to her breast each in turn. They didn’t require much and so after that fell back to sleep with a smile on her lips, soon followed by their mother whose eyelids had been heavy since she fed Leo. Softly kissing her forehead Liam reluctantly left. He needed to go back to the palace to take care of a few things, realising as he exited the hospital that it was dawn. He hated having to leave but had given instructions to call him when Rayne woke up again. Though she had not yet mentioned it he felt guilty at his not being there for the birth and needed to confront the woman responsible for that. She would definitely be awake already, he thought, and once inside the palace headed straight up to her quarters. He knocked.  
“Come in” called her voice almost immediately.  
Opening the door and stepping inside, Liam saw Madeline at her desk, poring over a document with pen in hand. She looked up when he entered and didn’t seem at all fazed by his set jaw or angry tone.  
“We need to talk” the corner of her lip curled into a wry smile and she stood up to face him.  
“Go ahead then, husband” Liam took a deep breath to try and calm himself.  
“What the hell do you think you were doing yesterday? How could you possibly think it was your place to tell the staff not to inform me that my children were being born??” Madeline raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You were busy, and the birth of your bastards is not significant. Once they’re here, then you can of course see them. They need to see who their father is. Otherwise your presence was superfluous” Liam scoffed.  
“You are joking, right?” Madeline didn’t joke, “this is one of the most significant events of my life and I NEEDED to be there so how dare you keep that from me.”  
“Watch your tone King Liam, you are speaking to the Queen. This was our agreement, you can legitimise your mistress’s children, but you are loyal to the crown” Liam hated it when she referred to Rayne as his mistress. She was the woman he loved and so much more than that and Madeline knew it.  
“No Madeline!” his voice was raised but he didn’t care, his hands were shaking in anger, “Our agreement was that the crown recognises my children, they are my children! I have a right to be there if not as king then as a father and you know that. Rayne is a human being, not a machine, find some ounce of compassion!” as if she had any. When she spoke it was quietly and she feigned hurt.  
“I would perhaps for my own children Liam. so you can go ahead and quiet any accusation that I’m some heartless narcissist”  
“No, you don’t get to play that card” Liam said it before his own compassion took hold, which was her clear intention, “if you wanted me to feel sorry for you then you should have told me before we were married, like a decent human being” he turned towards the door and looked back as he reached it, “I will be the best father that I can be for my children, I will be there for them and for Rayne whenever they need or want me. If you were capable of love perhaps you would understand that, at the very least you could understand it as a duty to my family”  
“Their mother is not your family” she said coldly, “you owe her nothing” he stared at her.  
“I owe her everything and you know that. Stay away from them all” he left.


	3. Legitimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam reflects on the revelations of his wedding night, the twins are introduced to the press, and Drake's scandalous secret is exposed.

“Just get insanely drunk, you won’t remember a thing.” Drake's nonchalance broke through the room's noise and Liam groaned, rubbing both hands over his face.  
“Seconded,” said Leo, catching his attention as he continued, “as if the witch could expect anything more from you.”  
At the edge of the decadent hall, Liam sat with Leo and Drake, watching the wedding guests beaming and dancing in distinct opposition to the dread curling in Liam's stomach. The others acted as guards, feigning deep, intense discussion whenever it appeared someone was approaching.  
“So ah…" Drake trailed, then finished sheepishly, "how’s Stevens?”  
Liam watched his friend, guilt clawing at him as his eyes searched the hall. Rayne sat at a table with Maxwell and Olivia, each with a glass of champagne. She smiled… laughing as Maxwell recounted something animatedly. They had been so close… Liam knew that regret would never leave him, and nor should it.  
-  
Rather than his friends, what kept Liam company in his honeymoon suite later was a bottle of smooth bourbon. He threw back the whole glass and poured another, savouring the fire in his throat. Madeleine was in the bathroom, he had no idea what she was doing, but her absence gave him the opportunity to extinguish any coherent thought.  
Unfortunately he could still think straight when she re-emerged in silk pyjamas.  
“Stop drinking,” she said. Liam locked eyes with her as he pointedly emptied the next glass, but as he reached for the bottle again, she rolled her eyes and snatched it from him.  
“Hey!” he protested, “I need that.”  
“No, you don’t. I know what you’re doing and it’s unnecessary.”  
“I strongly disagree.”  
“I’m not going to sleep with you.”  
Not drunk, but he was on that path, and took a few moments to process what she had just said, then blinked. “What?”  
“I’m not going to sleep with you. Not now, not ever.”  
The room was silent as Liam tried to absorb the words half as well as his body absorbed the alcohol.  
“Madeleine you know how this works." He stood. "The crown needs heirs.” the thought made him sick and he was still riddled with guilt. I’m so sorry Rayne…  
“Well, lucky for you, I can’t have children. Congratulations, you can legitimise your mistress’s child.”  
Liam stared at her. He might not be drunk but he had had enough to make that difficult to process. Madeleine couldn’t have children… he didn’t have to suffer through that... but the second part…  
“I’m sorry to hear you can’t have children.” He had no trouble with compassion for that, but no flicker of remorse ever crossed her face.  
“Save it,” she spat. Liam observed her for a moment, then concluded that she was done with the topic.  
“Who do you mean by my mistress?”  
Madeleine rolled her eyes.“Shit Liam, do you need me to spell it out for you? You’ve been screwing her for months.”  
“She’s not my ‘mistress’ and you know that.”  
“Is that seriously the part of what I just said that you’re fixating on? I just told you that you can go ahead and get as many heirs on her as you want. I couldn’t care less what you call her.” She crossed pyjama-clad arms and waited as he considered her words.  
“What do you mean by her child?” Liam placed his glass on the side table and Madeleine released a single, hollow laugh.  
“I think she’ll find out in a couple of days." She paused, drawing out his anticipation, then said it. "Congratulations, Liam. You’re going to be a father.”  
Liam stared. Then the words clicked. “Rayne… is pregnant?”  
Madeleine raised an eyebrow and that was all the confirmation he needed. His heart swelled and for a moment his surroundings faded to the excitement. Then he remembered who had just told him. Anger took hold quickly.  
“You KNEW??” He glared at her, unbelieving more in that he had put mental boundaries on how far Madeleine would go, and she had shattered them. “How dare you keep that from her! From me! That is not okay Madeline” his voice shook, fire in his veins, but she didn't even flinch.  
“Must have slipped my mind,” she said instead. Liam opened his mouth to retaliate but she cut him off. “End of discussion. It’s been a long day what with marrying the king and everything. I’m taking the bed. Enjoy the couch.” With that parting remark she left. Liam stood rooted to the floor, mind racing through the haze.

\--

Four days after the twins arrived, Rayne was released from hospital. The stitches had been removed and she could move about freely as long as she didn’t put too much strain on her abdomen. No heavy lifting, no moving too fast, no strenuous activity. She was nervous about leaving, not only would she be at the mercy of the Queen and the palace staff as soon as she arrived there, but exiting the double doors in front of her meant standing with Liam and Madeleine to answer questions and pose for photos.  
As they walked through the halls, she held her son close and Liam held their daughter. There were five hospital and palace staff following closely behind and they made her even more nervous. One of the palace staff had done her hair and makeup, making her look like she hadn’t spent the last four days unphased by her appearance and reminding her of how awful she must look. Ridiculous and unrealistic; everybody there would know what she had been through and anyone who had children or had witnessed that would know what toll it took.  
Her solace was the royal blue dress to wear because she knew was Liam’s idea. He had even matched his outfit to hers, which Madeleine did not approve of, but made her feel better about standing up there with them both. Liam was hers, if not in title then in being, and he found ways to constantly reassure her of that, leaving her tearing up at the least convenient moments. It had taken some convincing of the woman who had done her makeup but thank goodness she wasn’t wearing eyeliner.  
Liam wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, leaning down for a gentle kiss.  
“We’re going to be fine okay?" he said, "they’re here for you, no need to be nervous. They understand that you are still recovering, and will respect that.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I asked them to” he rubbed her shoulder and brought his arm back to support his daughter with both. Rayne watched him for a moment as he stroked the side of Evelyn’s head and she smiled up at him. She had fed them just before they left, Leo had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Evelyn was still smiling sleepily up at her father.  
“I love you,” Rayne said. Liam turned to her and his gaze said the same.  
“I love you, too.” they met each other’s gaze for a moment before the doors opened and they stepped out to the hospital entrance. Liam leant close to her to whisper, “game faces on.”  
They walked together to the top of a short staircase and Rayne blinked in the sunlight as they looked around at the reporters before them. To her side stood Leo, Drake, Olivia, and Maxwell. To Liam’s side her game face momentarily faltered as she spotted Madeleine, before she quickly schooled it back to a warm smile right as a flash went off. Looking up at Liam and across at Evelyn, Rayne pulled Leo a little closer to her chest, focusing on steady breathing to remain calm. Of course Madeleine looked excited to be here, even though she knew the woman despised her children. Rayne had not seen her since well before she went into hospital and was glad for it.  
“King Liam! Lady Rayne!” called Donnie. They turned to him, “can we get a photo?” Like clockwork, they both nodded, and wore wide smiles, raising their free hands to wave as the flash went off, “perfect.”  
Rayne saw Madeleine frown briefly out the corner of her eye and her smile became a little easier.  
“Good afternoon everyone," Liam projected his voice confidently and calmly over the bank of reporters, which fell silent immediately, and Rayne heard the faint tell of his excitement, "thank you for coming to celebrate the arrival of the two newest members of the Cordonian Royal Family.”  
“We are honoured Your Majesty” said Ana. Rayne knew that the press and the people loved her, they almost always had, and that knowledge gave her confidence as she faced them, “Lady Rayne, what have you and King Liam named them?” Rayne smiled at their decision to ask her. Liam had reassured her that she would not be kept in the shadows and she felt hopeful that would be the case. She stepped forward and raised her voice.  
“In my arms I hold the Crown Prince of Cordonia, Leo Drake Rhys.” She smiled proudly at them all.  
“And in mine I hold Princess Evelyn Genevieve Rhys,” said Liam, turning and beaming at Rayne before looking out at the press again.  
“Wonderful!” said Ana.  
“King Liam and I are very grateful to Lady Rayne," Madeleine began, "for granting us the opportunity to raise the Prince and Princess, particularly in light of my disadvantage.” She feigned hurt and there were murmurs of sympathy from the crowd. Rayne grit her teeth at Madeleine’s reference to her children as an 'opportunity'. They did not belong to the Queen, not in the slightest, and it terrified her to see that Madeleine might try to flex her rank to claim them. A steady hand rested on her shoulder and Rayne turned to see Leo smiling encouragingly at her. She smiled back, bolstered by the support. Liam would never let that happen.  
They answered a few more questions until her son woke up and started crying, and Liam took that as leave to end the interview. The press parted to let them through and they were accompanied by an entourage of royal guards, their friends, and the hospital and palace staff. The latter were there specifically for Rayne and the children which was slightly disconcerting, but she still held her chin up, exuding confidence and relaxation as if she had trained for this her whole life. Being beside Liam made everything easier and she was grateful for his dedication to his children and to her. That was all she needed.  
-  
On the way back to the palace Liam sat with Rayne and the twins in their own SUV. They sat with the babies in infant seats between them and exchanged tender glances the entire drive home. Liam had slept alone in his quarters just a few hours a night between short sessions in his study and spending the majority of his time with Rayne. Every night away from her was more difficult, having slept beside her almost every night since the agreement and most night before he had even been married. It felt wrong not to have her beside him, he couldn't remember a time when it didn't. There was no way he would mention that to her, he didn’t want her to feel obliged, but if she wanted him to hold her tonight, he would be very happy to do so.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked, watching Rayne looking out the window. She turned to him.  
“Better, now that's over. I think I’ll lie down when we get home though, it was tiring and I haven’t been very active for a while.” She smiled, and he did likewise.  
“You did admirably.” He told her.  
“I hope so.”  
“I know so. You had a lot of reasons to find today difficult, and I’ll admit I was nervous myself, but at this point I believe you could handle a press conference in your sleep. Even with these two, and everything you’ve been through, you comport yourself with grace.”  
“I would be interested to see how I went answering to the masses in my sleep. But I thought you said you weren’t going to be surprised by me anymore?”  
Liam sighed. “I try not to be, Rayne, but you still manage it.” He turned his focus to his son and daughter sleeping between them. The words tumbled from his lips. “I’m so proud of you.” He looked up. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For giving us the two most beautiful children I have ever seen.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, and from what I remember you were a signficant help.” She bit her lip, knowing the expression caught him every time. “That was a good night.”  
“I was an incredible night.”  
“If it didn’t cure your fear of boats, I don’t know what will.” Liam shook his head and pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.  
“I believe it did more than that. I might have to name one after you, to commemorate the trip.”  
“No!" Rayne's eyes widened, then she grinned. "Then you might have to tell everyone what we were doing in Shanghai."  
“Not at all," he chuckled, "that will remain our secret.”  
“Well, ours and about a thousand koi fish.” Rayne cast her eyes out through the tinted windows as she spoke. Liam sobered. That night… he had been so sure that they were about to discover Tariq… he reached over a hand to take hers.  
“I wish things had been easier for you.” Rayne brought her other hand up to hold his with both, squeezing it reassuringly.  
“Liam, you are all I need. You and Leo and Evelyn, you are all I need. As long as I have you, I can deal with everything else, that’s a fact.” The ferocity of her resolve melted into a warm smile as he met her gaze, and the love in her eyes was as overwhelming as he felt. He didn’t deserve her, he knew that, yet here she was.  
“You will always have me love, and these two.”  
“Then I will always be perfectly happy.” Rayne looked determined and genuine, and he nodded.

\--

Drake and Leo met up that night in the cellar and used the arrival of the new Rhyses at the palace as cause for another celebration. They were waiting to celebrate with Liam as well but didn’t get their chance until about a week later when he took some time to meet them. They had met in Liam’s apartments, which was adjacent to Rayne’s, but Liam wasn’t there yet.  
“D’you reckon he’s ‘taking some time’ or was granted time off parent duty?”  
“Perhaps he snuck out whilst she was sleeping. I can’t imagine Rayne being controlling of his movements.”  
“She’s a mum now, she might have transformed into something unrecognisable.” Leo shrugged as if this was a logical conclusion.  
“Leo seriously," Drake shook his head, "she’s the same person, just with less sleep.”  
“I’m just saying, he’s got a heavy commitment, maybe he bailed to watch them sleep.”  
“Actually it just took a bit longer to get them down than I thought.” Drake and Leo looked up as Liam walked in.  
“Just theorising little brother.” Leo stood to give his brother a hug before pouring him a drink.  
“No thanks, not while we’re getting up five times a night.”  
Leo looked mortified. “Okay first of all that’s no excuse, we’re celebrating! And second, five times? Are you doing something wrong?”  
Drake hid his expression behind his whiskey and tried not to smile.  
“Not an excuse, a reason.” Liam sank into his favourite lounge chair. “And it’s five times because there are two of them. Sometimes they wake each other up.” Beneath Liam's eyes were heavy, dark circles that Drake observed with some concern. On top of being with his family Liam was still the King and had obligations that required effort outside of that.  
“Mate you look exhausted.” Drake winced at his own words.  
“Yeah, don’t you have to wait a certain amount of time before you get back into it?” Leo smirked, and Liam sighed, then blushed slightly.  
“Ha ha Leo. No just not sleeping much. It’s strange to be back here actually.” He looked around the room nostalgically.  
“I ask again, why didn’t you just move Stevens back into this room? You spent most nights here before.” This was where Drake had spent a lot of time with Rayne during the days leading up to her having the twins. He still couldn’t fathom why they had given the crown prince his name. It seemed wrong with the title.  
“She doesn’t like it,” he said, “and her room is fitted out better for the twins. I’ll be honest I think I prefer the bed in there.”  
“You’d prefer any bed if she was there mate, no need to dodge that.”  
“Agreed, Drake." Leo lifted his glass to amplify the gesture. "And in the spirit of that, I’d be happy to take this room. It’s further from Maddy’s.”  
“Yes this is definitely what I have missed about meeting up with you two.” Liam got up and poured himself a glass of water, much to Leo and Drakes dissatisfaction. “There are plenty of other rooms for you to move to Leo.” He turned back, one eyebrow raised at his brother as he sipped his drink.  
“Not where I can get any privacy. So many people come and go from this place, you never know who you’re gonna have to put up with.”  
“You seriously think that would be any different here with Liam and Stevens next door?” Drake pointed out. Leo laughed, and Liam sighed again as he sat down.  
“Nope, you’re right Drake, that could get tense for them.”  
“I’d be more worried about being in a room next to Drake right now.” Liam smirked at him, and he started to see his friend get into the swing of their usual conversation antics. Then the reference occurred to him and he took a long drink to recompose his shock. A glass or two of whiskey should help.  
“No idea what you’re talking about," he said to his glass. They both laughed now.  
“Come off it Drake, how many times have you had her over in the last week?”  
Drake fought to keep his face ignorant. "Seriously, don’t know what you mean.”  
“Drake I’ve seen Livvy coming out of your room half a dozen times in the last week and a half.” Leo grinned. Drake stared at him for a moment, then groaned.  
“I thought we were discussing Li?”  
“It would seem not my friend.” Liam chuckled, then leant back and closed his eyes with a contented smile.  
“Okay we will then. I want to know how Stevens is doing with this whole arrangement thing.” That cut to it, and Drake felt a twinge of guilt for broaching the familiar discourse. Leo stared at him, wide eyed, and though Liam’s eyes were still closed, his features tightened into something pained. Drake wanted to know though, he hated it and he cared about her and he wanted to know.  
“Rayne is…” Liam finally opened his eyes, looking and sounding saddened now, “she’s tired, and her resilience is low, we’ve talked about it a few times but all she wants is to have them and me with her. She doesn’t want to be Queen, she wants to focus on the twins.” Drake frowned. Given everything that Rayne had done for this country, and everyone who supported her, she should be more confident in that. Evidently, she wasn’t, and that was, frustratingly, solely her choice.  
“Everyone knows she would make an excellent queen.” said Leo. Liam heaved a heavy sigh.  
“I agree, but Rayne doesn’t, and I will not pressure her.”


	4. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rayne learns she is pregnant, she and Liam discuss their future. In the present, Liam bonds with his daughter, and remembers that the past rarely remains hidden.

Seven and a half months ago, two days after the wedding:

The last time Rayne had been at the Beaumont estate, sitting in this room, had been before the international tour; back when there was hope, a light at the end of the tunnel if she squinted. When Liam was still in her reach. A pipe dream. And long gone now. Two days ago she had watched him marry a woman he did not love, and leave on a honeymoon that should have been hers. Gone for a week, not a month like she and Liam had planned, but it would be a long week, without the chance to tell him…  
She sighed, turning from the window to her familiar room. He had visited her here, and he had asked if she would stay with him, even if he married Madeleine. It was a horrible question voiced out of fear; but she had said yes without hesitation. Rayne was glad she had said yes then, because if she had waited till now she wouldn’t know whether it was love or helplessness that kept her here indefinitely. She loved Liam, but the possibility that he would fall out of that love stabbed at her heart and shortened her breath. Would he see her the same now? Would he feel grateful? Or would he feel obligated? One hand went to her belly; carrying the king’s child had not been in her plan. It spun a new, more complicated reality around her. The reputation she had built would be threatened, and that could hurt Liam. Would he resent her for that?  
The court thought she had retreated due to illness, but she knew some of them thought it was embarrassment, even heartbreak. Maybe it was. The illness was, but that had been the case long before the wedding and, now that she knew what it was, she gave up hope that it would soon pass.  
Blinking, Rayne shook her head and tried to stop herself spiralling again. Maxwell was keeping her company here, thankfully his brother was not, and he always knew how to cheer her up.  
“Maxwell?” she called down the hall as she stood in her door frame. The hall stretched long before her, but the warm, homely decor was a welcome change from the palace, and she felt more at ease as she headed toward the front hall to find him. As she listened for movement, Rayne registered footsteps, and recognised a familiar gait that wasn’t her host. She rounded the corner to the front hall, and froze there.  
“Rayne.” Liam smiled and crossed the rest of the room in three strides. He stopped within her space and squeezed her hand.  
“I thought you were on your honeymoon.” Rayne stared at him. Liam winced, then shook his head.  
“No.” His eyes flitted down toward her belly and she sucked in a breath.  
“You heard.”  
“Yes.” He nodded, a hesitant smile crossing his lips. Rayne blinked as her eyes welled, then threw her arms around his waist and buried her face against his shoulder as her strength failed. Liam’s warmth surrounded her. “I’m so sorry, Rayne,” he whispered as his arms tightened around her. She wasn’t sure who was shaking as he leant his head against hers. Then she registered his words and pulled back.  
“Why?” she asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand, “what are you sorry for?”  
A lot of things, probably. Liam frowned for a moment, then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I am sorry that I married Madeleine. We should have…” he exhaled, “it should have been you and I.”  
“Stop.” She said firmly, regaining her composure. “Don’t be sorry for that. It happened. It’s done. And I’m still here.”  
The conversation being sensitive, Rayne stepped aside and gestured for Liam to follow her. Once back in her room, she perched on the side of her bed as Liam closed the door, and stayed standing.  
“You haven’t said anything about this.” Rayne stared at the wall as she ran a hand over her belly, biting her lip, then looking up at him. “Are you…” she closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and asked, “are you upset?”  
New territory for both of them, she had no idea how he would react, and had run dozens of scenarios through in her mind, many with illogically negative outcomes. Liam’s eyes widened, and he knelt before her, taking both her hands and her attention.  
“Rayne this is…” he smiled, “I’m thrilled. This is more than I could ever have dreamed of. I never wanted anyone but you. We talked about it…” he trailed, downcast again. After a moment, Rayne lifted his chin, and leant in to kiss him gently. When she pulled back, Liam moved to sit beside her, and searched her eyes before kissing her again, more deeply, with all the devotion his words could not convey in words. When he pulled back Rayne was breathless, and couldn’t help the small smile that impressed upon her lips.  
“It was… not how I expected to spend this time.” Most of the plans she had had involved a lot of alcohol and games with Maxwell and Drake and even Leo. Anything to take her mind off the wedding. Blinking away from that thought, she felt her heart rate climb as she considered her next words. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. This could look bad for you, having a child out of your marriage, so soon after your coronation and your wedding. I never wanted to complicate things for you. For Cordonia.”  
Liam stared at her, his brows knit together, and spoke evenly. “Rayne listen to me, because I need you to understand this.” He paused, searching her eyes to make sure he had her attention before continuing. “Nothing in this world, not my position, my people, or my country, will prevent me from dedicating myself to you and this child. Should you accept it, I would love nothing more than to help you raise this, our… child, and to be the best father that I can be.”  
Rayne’s heart rose and she watched him through watery eyes. “Thank you.” She smiled. Liam lifted a hand to her cheek, and she closed her eyes and leant into the warm, familiar touch. After a moment, the tension began to melt from her shoulders and brow, and she looked up to see Liam’s smile growing as well. He stood, pulled her up, and hugged her again; gently, as if she would break if he squeezed too hard.  
“This is…” Liam paused again, and Rayne laughed.  
“Are you speechless?” she said to his chest.  
“Incredible.” He managed, and held her a little tighter. Though Rayne relished the touch she had missed so keenly, the complexity of their situation began to return to her.  
“And what about your wife?” she said, her voice growing hoarse. Liam tensed, and she released him. He avoided her gaze, pacing the room.  
“Perhaps I was avoiding that issue.” He frowned as he paced. His reference to Madeleine as an ‘issue’ was a new level of bluntness.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Madeleine and I have an understanding.” He glanced at me as I reflected on the agreement around my remaining with Liam despite his marriage. He stopped pacing, and stood with his hands linked behind his back. “A different one to our original arrangement. We never consummated the marriage. She informed me of her inability to have children, and that she was aware of your circumstance. You and I are free to legitimise any child that we have.”  
Rayne stammered as she tried to process his words. And their implications. “You… you mean that…”  
“With your consent, the child you carry now will be recognised as royalty, and heir to the Cordonian throne.”  
She stared at him. With no official position herself, the idea that her child could be the next king or queen was difficult to process. Part of her, her heart, most likely, was excited that Liam and his wife had not slept together, and she still had that claim on him.  
“And I wouldn’t have to have a title?” she said quietly. Liam’s eyes widened at her question, then he frowned.  
“In a word, no, but I have grounds to annul my marriage.” He took a step closer. “If you would have me, I would offer myself to you, just like we planned.” The glimmer of hope in Liam’s eyes sent a pang of guilt through Rayne, but a lot had changed, and she stood by her decision.  
“No.”  
The word hung in the small room. Silence stretched between them, and Liam watched her closely before speaking.  
“What are you saying?”  
“I have thought a lot about this in the last 24 hours since receiving confirmation, which I apparently should have received earlier, and before that when I was suspicious. I don’t want to be queen. I thought I did but I don’t. This child…” she held a hand over her stomach, surely imagining the tiny rise beneath her shirt. “I wanted to be queen to make a difference, and that meant a lot of work, but I can’t dedicate myself to the Cordonian people and our baby. My priorities have changed. I cannot be a good queen and care for them. Madeleine should remain queen.”  
Liam swallowed hard, trying to read her, and Rayne was glad that he didn’t immediately rebut her decision. “You always seemed so excited about it,” he said slowly, carefully, “and we talked about having children… What changed?”  
Everything.  
Rayne breathed in deeply, and dropped her hand.  
“My mother was absent for most of my and my twin brother’s childhood. The circumstances are different, but time is linear, there are no second chances with a child. I want to be there, for everything, and I can’t do that as queen. There will be commitments, loyalties, obligations… I won’t treat this child with as little respect as my mother treated us.” She hadn’t even turned up to the funeral… Rayne squeezed her eyes shut and pulled on a memory of Warner smiling, before she failed him. “I won’t be absentee.”  
The room fell to silence again as Liam absorbed her words and Rayne recovered from them. She has said it, and it hadn’t been as painful for her as she expected. It would be for him, though.  
“I understand that this is daunting…” he began, “but we can adjust your duties to suit your wishes, well into their formative years, if you wish.”  
“No,” Rayne said sharply. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Liam. I know you think I’m letting you down--”  
“I don’t th--”  
“But can you promise me, absolutely, that I will never be kept away from them?” She curled her hands into fists at her sides to keep herself strong. Liam kept her gaze for a long time, expression tight, then shook his head, and Rayne saw him struggle to keep his composure.  
Unable to look at him and keep hers, she turned away toward the window. Watching the gardens, Rayne’s chest tightened, and she let her tears fall freely, sniffing and hoping he didn’t approach her. This was hard for him, he had always wanted a proper family, but a small, awful voice in her head reminded her of everything he had put her through since his engagement to Madeleine. The Engagement Tour, the Unity Tour, forced to watch as he married another woman… it was unfair of her to blame him, he had been through the same stresses and disappointments, but it was still her that was cast aside. They had been there for each other through everything and it had been her choice to do so. There had been numerous opportunities to leave Cordonia and Liam, but every time she thought about it, she knew she couldn’t. A life waited for her at home, but nothing could ever be the same. She could no longer feel as complete as she did with him, regardless of their obstacles. She turned back.  
“You married Madeleine.” She stated. Liam winced, guilt flooding his face as he forced himself to meet her gaze, but she wasn’t quite finished. “I came to the decision, a long time ago, that I would stand by you regardless of who or what tried to pull us apart. I resolved to be content and I am, in being your support, and making a life for myself here. Liam, I love you, with everything in me, and I know you feel the same” - he nodded, tense but patient - “and honestly? That was all I needed. If you are there for me…” she looked down as she rested both hands over her stomach, and looking up saw Liam’s gaze on it, “if you are there for us, that is all I need.”  
Again, silence, as he carefully considered his words. After a while he straightened his posture and nodded, his expression soft.  
“I won’t pretend to completely understand your reasoning, you know I have grown up with the expectations of the crown, but I can try, and I can respect your decision. I have wronged you, so many times, and I am sorry. The fact that you are still here baffles me sometimes, and I hope you know I do not take it for granted. I know I could never deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying. If you choose to remain by my side despite my marriage, then I will do everything in my power to support you and your, our, child.” He smiled, and stepped a little closer, dropping his voice. “I love you more than life itself, and that you return it is a gift.”  
Rayne’s heart swelled, her lip trembling. Liam’s words were more than she could have hoped and she felt as light as if this were a dream. Meeting him halfway, her arms crossed over her chest, she fell into his embrace, burying her face against him. Liam held her tighter against him, the strength and steadiness of his embrace gave her the self-belief she needed to do this, even as she doubted her resolve.  
He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, “I will always be here for you. As long as you want me, I will be here.”  
Rayne sniffed, and choked out a response.  
“Thank you.”

Present day:

“Good evening beautiful girl.” Liam leaned over Evie’s crib and lifted her out of it. As soon as he did she stopped crying, and he rested her against his chest, crooning softly and patting her back. “Didn’t feel like sleeping yet?”  
She looked up at him, eyes wide, and clumsily reached up a hand. He lifted her a bit higher, so she could touch his face and walked out of the nursery, so they didn’t wake her brother. Moving into the living room he sat down on the lounge chair and continued to rock her slightly. “That’s okay,” he said softly, “I didn’t feel like sleeping either.” Liam wasn’t sure if she was hungry or not. It had only been three weeks since they had been born and he was still learning. After a few more minutes speaking softly to her she closed her eyes and he smiled. Evie was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, and in the brief time he had been privileged enough to know them she and Leo had already begun to develop personalities. Leo was decisive, everything he did was not by half measures. If he woke up it was because he was hungry, and his schedule was like clockwork. Evie was less predictable. She often didn’t seem to know what she wanted.  
Now for example, she was sound asleep before he laid her down, but as soon as he turned to leave she began to cry again. Liam sighed and picked her up, having a feeling that she was hungry this time. Moving slowly and quietly into their small kitchen with her he took a bottle of milk from the fridge and placed it in the bottle warmer they had bought last week. He swayed a little as he waited for the bottle to finish, then carried it, a spit up towel, and his daughter out to sit in the lounge chair again. Despite the exhaustion, Liam loved these moments, spending time with Evie and Leo were highlights of his days.  
Once she was down and asleep, properly this time, Liam put away the bottle and walked slowly to the bedroom. Rayne was fast asleep, and once he swapped his day clothes for pyjamas, he slid carefully in beside her, closing his eyes and smiling at the beauty of that quiet moment and the warmth of her body. Being a parent was incredible, it was as important, more so, than his rank. Breathing deeply, it did not take long to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
Liam woke not long after and turned his head to see Rayne’s pained expression in the moonlight as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Though he often slept well it had been a long time since he slept deeply, and her movement had pulled the sheets enough to wake him. Immediately he knew what she was dreaming about and sighed, turning onto his side to reach out and touch her shoulder.  
“Rayne,” he whispered, then slightly louder, “Rayne.”  
“Mmm…” she moaned, “no… I’m… no…” sometimes she spoke before she woke up, and though she had never told him this particular dream, he had heard enough to piece together the references. He rubbed her arm gently, and she opened her eyes, looking frightened as she turned her body to face him.  
“Love, you were dreaming.” He offered a small, comforting smile.  
“Liam.” She reached up to touch his face and he held her palm against his cheek.  
“I’m here,” he said very softly, “are you alright?”  
She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced, and when she opened them, he saw her pain. It hurt to see that, but he still smiled warmly back. “I – I was dreaming.”  
He nodded. “Yes, but you’re awake now, and I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Rayne moved her hand to take his and he lifted it to press a kiss to her palm..  
“You’re here” she repeated. He smiled in response and so did she. She shuffled closer to him and he brought his arm around her, rubbing her back as she leant her head on his chest. For a few minutes she shivered against him and he kept his breathing slow and even as his chest rose and fell with each, then she stopped shivering and her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep again.  
As far as he could tell these dreams were about the day they had decided their future. Before he arrived at Ramsford, she had worried about what might happen for her. It cut him deeply to see her still dreaming about this more than eight months later, but he didn’t want to ask her about it unless she brought it up freely. For now he would be there to reassure her after every nightmare that he was here, and hope that eventually, those dreams would stop. He pressed his lips softly to her forehead and closed his eyes again.


	5. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Liam returns to work, Madeleine begins to intervene, and Drake tries to reason with Rayne.

The hush of the room was like a thundering sky and Rayne couldn’t stand it.  
“You could go to them,” she proposed to the table before her. Three sets of eyes landed on her hard, but she couldn’t quite look at them.  
“What do you mean?” came Liam’s voice, ever soothing. Rayne smiled, still at the table.  
“If you think the court is too scared to come to the wedding after… after the ball, then you could go to them. Convince them that we need to stand strong.” Every work she spoke was a little surer than the last. “A personal visit from the king and the…” she swallowed, lifting her gaze to the not-yet-queen, who quirked an eyebrow in response. Rayne grit her teeth and looked to the Countess directly. She would not be cowed, “future queen, that’s sure to help.”  
Only now did she look to them properly. Constantine considered her words with a frown. Madeleine crossed her arms and watched her like a predatory bird – for all the good it would do her – and Liam looked on warmly, before turning to the others.  
“That… could work.” Liam tapped his chin. “A show of support, we can unite against the assassins, show them that Cordonia does not and will not bow to such a threat.”  
Constantine nodded to his son, a subtle smile curving his mouth as he then appraised Rayne. Considering his former hostility, this borderline respect was unnerving. Perhaps it was because he had won, and she was not going to be queen, perhaps because of her significance to Liam, or even their talk during the engagement tour. It seemed unlikely he had simply decided she was suitable for court and consultation.  
“We would have to postpone our wedding, darling. That would be tragic.” Madeleine’s feigned hurt wasn’t her best. Rayne looked from the sorry woman to Liam’s set jaw and shoulders and wished she could reach out and touch him. “I just can’t wait to be married to you.”  
Madeleine’s need to assert herself was not new, nor was it particularly impressive anymore. Rayne was more concerned with how it was affecting Liam currently, and hoped the almost-queen would settle once there was a pretty crown on her head.  
“Whilst I appreciate your anticipation, Countess Madeleine,” Constantine addressed her, hands linked behind him, “Lady Rayne’s suggestion has some merit. If we can bolster people’s faith and trust in the monarchy, then that could be exactly what we need.”  
“And we cannot ask for that trust blindly,” Liam added.  
“Precisely.” Constantine nodded, then turned to smile at her. “Thank you for your insights, Rayne.”  
It made her uncomfortable when he did not address her with a title.  
“Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
“Of course it makes sense,” Madeleine spoke up, “though Rayne’s presence here currently doesn’t. I ask again. The assassination attempt was aimed at the monarch, not the common people.” The look she gave was nothing new, a quick once over to make sure that yes, Rayne was still the same ‘subpar American woman’ she had always been. With a new appreciation for bullet proof clothing.  
“It is an excellent idea,” said Liam finally, “we will postpone the wedding to visit each of the noble houses in person, to invite them and to reassure them of our strength.” The careful relief in his voice at postponing his own wedding was clear to her, and she bit back a wide smile. Liam nodded to her, the turned to Madeleine. “And to answer your question, the attackers targeted Rayne as well. She has just as much stake in this as we do.”  
That was a bold statement, and judging by Madeleine’s scowl, she wasn’t the only one to think so. The room fell to silence again and a loud clunk outside jarred Rayne’s thoughts. Clutching the chair in front of her, she closed her eyes as the din of the ball returned to her mind, the lights going out… the armoured man with the gun pointed at her… She grimaced, then breathed in deep as a warm hand rested on her shoulder and came back to the room.  
“A Unity Tour,” she said quietly, and once again all eyes were on her. “That’s what you could call it.” The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently.  
“It’s settled, then.” Liam spoke to the others, then turned a worried gaze to her as he released her shoulder. “Thank you, Rayne.”  
\--  
After three weeks with the twins and Rayne, Liam’s office seemed alien. He wanted so desperately not to miss anything but no matter how much he wished he was there, the work had piled up in his absence, and he couldn’t postpone it forever.  
Some things he did not trust to Madeleine, some she refused to do, and some could only be completed or approved by him. Letters for consideration… documents that had been through council… minutes for missed meetings… memos from council… things that in an everyday capacity would took careful time, but now would take a few days of long hours. He would not compromise quality for speed.  
Many of the notes and letters were preceded by often lengthy congratulations for him and for Rayne which made him smile. Every couple of hours his assistant would arrive with a fresh cup of coffee; they were his salvation. As soon as he had come in, he had sorted the piles of documents for efficiency according to complexity, time consumption and urgency, and started working quickly. Horus into his work, the door opened, and Madeleine walked in. He had not seen her since their argument the day after Evelyn and Leo were born and would have been happy to have another week without that. The sweetness of her expression meant this would be an unpleasant interaction.  
“Husband.” The opening confirmed it. Liam looked at his watch; still early.  
“Good morning, Madeleine.” He sipped his coffee. “What can I do for you? Thank you for working through some of these in my absence.”  
“You don’t need to thank me, Liam. I am the Queen. I take my responsibilities and commitments seriously.”  
Liam put his cup down, leaned back in his chair, and watched from the position of authority. “Nevertheless, I am grateful.”  
“Indeed.” She smiled again. “This is something I would like to do for you.” She gestured to the unattended piles of work on his desk. “I have a suggestion to lessen the burden of splitting your time between the prince and princess and your duties as king. Those responsibilities do not abate just so you can re-prioritise to assist your mistress and children.”  
“I am aware of this.” Liam grit his teeth and focused on breathing evenly. It wasn’t worth taking the bait.  
“Of course you are. You are the King of Cordonia.” She approached the documents he had thus far skimmed and opened the first. Liam knew it was a holdings-related proposal, and that the first paragraph was a lengthy congratulations in support of Rayne. There was no mention of Madeleine there. She scowled, which satisfied him, before schooling a warm smile at him a second later. “As such, for the benefit of our people, I have appointed a nanny to help Rayne. I know she will appreciate it, coming directly from her queen. If, however, she does not understand, you may have to convince her it is the best course. Our country will suffer without its heads of state, there is only so much I can do alone.”  
Months ago, keeping a clear head when she so clearly intended to provoke him would have been difficult, now her poking and prodding was barely noticeable. A very small, well-trained smile hovered on his lips.  
“Thanks you for your thoughtfulness and generosity, but it is unnecessary.” Liam cast his hand over the work before him. The organisation was very clear to him, though it was unlikely to appear that way to anyone else. “I am perfectly capable of splitting my time effectively.”  
Madeleine pursed her lips. “That is your third coffee and it’s not even midday. You look as if you haven’t slept for days, and if you want to continue this you will remain in this routine. It’s unsustainable ‘my love’ and will hurt you.” The appearance of anguish on her face was a tactic that she had used before. Sometimes she succeeded. Not this time.  
“Fortunately, I do not have to do this long term, only until I have caught up on these, and then my routine will return to normal.” He reached for his coffee again. “I appreciate your looking out for my wellbeing.”  
“You need to let me help her.” Madeleine glanced at the photo frame on the edge of his desk, a photo of Rayne and himself in Domvallier, and sighed. “Rayne couldn’t handle being queen – yes I know that – and the heirs to the Cordonian throne must be taught right, starting now, by someone who understands the gravity of their responsibilities.”  
Liam cleared his throat and considered what she had said and presumed, surprised but not overly concerned that she knew the reason she was still queen. Lowering his mug again, he measured his words.  
“You cannot judge a woman you do not know,” he said, “Rayne is the most capable person I have ever met. I trust her completely in the care and upbringing of her children. Appoint help if you must, but if she refuses, respect that.” They locked eyes for a moment, each determined, but her resolve shifted.  
“When the time comes to choose, Liam, I hope you remember that I tried to help you.” She returned the folder she had opened and left the room.  
Liam stared at the door for a full five after she had gone. He pressed a thumb and forefinger against his temples, then ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. What he had said was the right thing, but he could check again with Rayne. If she wanted some assistance he would source it in a heartbeat, but he doubted that would be her choice.  
\--  
Walking into Rayne’s suite was like walking into another world. He saw why Liam preferred it. The King’s apartments were tall and dark and impressive, every vestibule emitting that sense of grandeur as if somehow the monarch needed reminding of their own wealth and rank. This one was slightly smaller, the ceiling was lower, and the whole place was bright and warm. Sun shone through open curtains, and only upon conscious observation did Drake realise the lights weren’t even on. Natural light alone lit the expansive room. There was so much warmth here, beyond the physical sense, the love was palpable. He stood at the centre of the main room.  
After passing Liam’s office earlier and seeing him still drowning in work, Drake had taken it upon himself to offer Rayne his company, however meagre it was. The décor aside, he registered voices from an adjoining room.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t need another set of hands. I am managing just fine.”  
“I have been sent by the Queen herself. I believe she wished to ease the pressure on your shoulders, since King Liam is busy with his duties.” The voices approached the main room and Rayne stepped in followed by a young, neatly dressed woman with a kind face. Rayne didn’t seem to see him at first; she cradled Leo in her arms and looked on calmly as Drake – unsure whether to announce himself or not – stood awkwardly still beside the window, following the conversation.  
“Please thank her for her thoughtfulness, but I assure you, I am managing fine. If, in the future, I require assistance, I will ask for it.” She walked to the door to the hall and opened it, turning back to the room. For a brief second their eyes met, Drake smiled awkwardly, and Rayne looked mildly surprised, then smiled a little wider and winked. The young woman seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then sighed.  
“As you wish.” She gave Rayne a short bow. “You have my credentials and contact information.”  
“I do. Thank you.” Rayne’s smile turned to a professional mask as she ushered the woman out.  
As the woman passed the threshold, she paused, then bowed again, and Drake was sure that one was to Leo, before passing into the hall. Rayne turned back with a tired smile.  
“Hey Drake.” Rayne leant her cheek against Leo’s head and swayed as she moved away from the door, looking as if she had been doing this for years, not weeks.  
“What was that about?” He gestured toward the door. She rolled her eyes.  
“Nothing important. Just our benevolent queen trying to force a nanny down my throat.”  
Drake chuckled. “That went well for her, it seems.”  
“You seem surprised.” She smirked. “Expecting more New York waitress than King Liam’s Mistress?” Though her accent was still detectable, like his own it had been watered down and changed in her time here.  
“You know that isn’t who you are, right?” Drake frowned, watching her closely as he perched on the arm of a lounge chair.  
“In my heart? Of course not, but on the outside…” She sighed again and looked down to her son as he begun a quiet protest. “Shh baby, it’s okay, mommy is okay,” she cooed, patting his back, “there we go.”  
Slowly he seemed to relax, though Drake couldn’t see much from where he sat, and he realised again how little he knew about parenting and children. Rayne, conversely, appeared as confident now as she did answering the press, calming the citizens, and charming the nobles. She looked up again.  
“I know that many see me at face value; just the mother—”  
“Those are people Madeleine has poisoned, it—”  
“No listen, please,” Rayne said firmly, “you know as well as I that it is good practise to try and understand their perspective. I can’t judge them immediately, or I am no better. I know I am more than what they say. I do, Drake. I just…” She swallowed the rest of the sentence, then exhaled sharply and gave him a knowing look. “I know what you’re thinking.”  
“Then why are you resisting?”  
Rayne tensed, lips pursed, and looked away from him. He had crossed a line. Again.  
“Why do I keep having the same conversation with everyone? The only person who has respected my decision from the beginning is Liam. This is my choice, Drake.” Her voice raised forcefully as she spoke, and in her arms Leo stirred again. Her expression softened as she turned down to him, then back. “Excuse me.”  
As she left the room, Drake cursed his tactlessness. He had intentionally come when they would be sleeping, when she might like the company, but his challenges were straining their relationship. It wasn’t the first one he had ruined. Surely though, after enough attempts, Rayne would see how capable she was, and change her mind.  
When she returned he knew for certain it wouldn’t be today. “I chose this life and to that I hold. I will not fall back on expectations because you think it is the best course. You don’t decide for me and do not think it is your place to try.” She met his gaze unflinching, and after a moment he nodded.  
“You’re right,” he conceded, and stubborn, and brave…. And exhausted, “I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you.” Satisfied, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, before sitting opposite him, with a smile that made him nervous. “Now, I’m glad you came, I have a question for you.”  
There seemed an audible click in Drake’s mind as he connected her tone with the question. “I really don’t think—”  
“Why haven’t you asked Olivia out yet?”  
He stared at her, less prepared than he should be considering he’d been asking himself the same thing. “Because I…” he cleared his throat, then assumed what he hoped was a splitting image of nonchalance. “Even if I was interested, there’s no way she’d agree.” She was coming to the palace in a couple of days, and sure they had a few things planned, but that was all casual. Rayne rolled her eyes.  
“Come on,, grow a pair. It’s not as if you’re asking her to run a kingdom. She’s isn’t going to agree if you don’t actually ask her, and she isn’t going to wait forever.” She smirked as he blushed, but he was saved from having to answer by a knock on the door.  
“Expecting anyone?” he asked as they both turned toward the sound. Rayne shook her head.  
“Maybe Liam is back early?” The hope in her voice was painful to hear. Liam wouldn’t be back for hours.  
“I don’t think so.” He stood, suddenly unsettled. “I’ll get it.” He stepped forward but Rayne held up a hand to stop him.  
“No it’s fine, I will.” She approached the door, but there was tension in her shoulders.  
“I have a bad feeling about this one.” He ventured. Rayne turned to him, a small smile on one side of her mouth.  
“So do I.” The look in her eyes was the same fiery resolve that was almost her default these days. He nodded and positioned himself to be in sight of the doorway.  
Hand on the doorknob, Rayne breathed in deep, squared her shoulders, and threw it open.


	6. Parent or Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne receives an unwelcome visitor from her past, Liam struggles to reconcile her withdrawal, and Drake hatches a plan with Olivia to get their friends communicating again.

Rayne stood frozen in the doorway. This couldn’t be happening. Behind her, she knew Drake stared over her shoulder at the middle-aged woman she faced. Her mind spun with questions banked up over the last several years, but for now she chose one, and voiced it coldly.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
The woman looked affronted. “It was a long flight, Ray.” She made as if to enter but Rayne stood firmly in her way. No way in hell was she getting to the twins. If that was her goal.  
“You have no right to be here. Answer my question.”  
Rather than answer, she looked over Rayne’s shoulder. “But I haven’t been able to meet your husband.”  
“Stevens, what..?” Drake trailed, very much in the dark it seemed. It had been several months since she had appeared on television to discredit Rayne, after all.  
“He isn’t my husband, and if you cared you would know that.”  
“I know about your children,” she said, “don’t I at least have a right to see them?”  
“Absolutely not. You haven’t earned that.” Rayne still stood firm, but sensed Drake was becoming uncomfortable. Her visitor might be a sorry excuse for a human, but she wasn’t malicious. Recomposing and lifting her chin, Rayne stepped aside and eyed her coldly as the woman immediately came into her suite.  
“And who is this gentleman who is not your husband?” she said to Drake, then turned back expectantly. Rayne closed the door slowly, took a deep breath, and reminded herself that, though there was nothing there now, she had loved her once.  
“This is my friend, Drake. Drake, this is Genevieve.” Rayne exhaled audibly and pinched the bridge of her nose. “My mother.”  
Rayne watched Drake’s eyes widen in recognition and he, too, struggled to keep his composure. He even managed not to frown which, for Drake, was impressive in everyday circumstances.  
“Nice to meet you, Genevieve.” He glanced at Rayne, presumably to see how she intended to play this, and received a nod. Verbal hostility wouldn’t get rid of her. Despite the mountain of grief Gen had caused her, much of it recently, she needed her to leave a different way.  
“And you, Drake.” Gen began, oblivious to the exchange. “Call me Gen. I’ve heard wonderful things of Ray’s friends.” She turned back to Rayne, who betrayed none of the anger that she felt. Where could she possibly have heard things from? And such selective intelligence?  
“So when do I get to meet my beautiful little grandchildren?” Her smile was sweet, and Rayne wondered if, after all this time, she still knew her daughter well enough to see past her façade. Most of the effort was reserved for the Queen and her ploys, but they were transferable skills.  
“You don’t. Ever. And you didn’t answer my question. Why have you come?”  
“Well, I never received an invitation from my daughter.” She drew off her coat and draped it on the back of the closest lounge chair. “Despite our history I had thought you would want them to know your only other family, especially since you name one after me.”  
Rayne didn’t even blink.  
“I did invite you, months ago, by email, message and post. I wanted to show you my home, ‘despite our history’. You never responded.” That had been Rayne’s very last attempt at rekindling a relationship with Genevieve.  
“It was poor timing, baby. I wanted to come but I couldn’t afford to leave my work. You understand the time media takes.”  
Rayne lips pressed into a thin line and she wondered whether that reference was intentional or not. Rather than lash out, she took her own advice, and invited her mother to sit down. Rayne took her own chair, and Gen chose the one closest, which also happened to be Liam’s. From a brief glance at her friend, she knew Drake had noticed as well. He watched warily, perched on the arm of the one he usually occupied when he visited.  
“So, Gen,” Drake began with a faux smile, drawing the woman’s attention. “How was your flight?”  
As Genevieve proceeded to regale Drake with stories of all the usual complaints of a long journey, Rayne pulled out her phone and typed out a message to him:  
‘Please leave us. I will take care of this.’  
Rayne’s mother paused in her tale as Drake looked at his screen, then up at Rayne, searching. She nodded to him, brows pulled tight, and he sighed, replying:  
‘Message me if you need ANYTHING’  
“Sorry to interrupt, Gen.” Drake made a show of putting away his phone. “I have to go, but it was good to meet you.” He stood and shook Gen’s hand, then squeezed Rayne’s shoulder briefly as he passed her to the door.  
Genevieve said goodbye, Drake departed, and as soon as he was gone the woman’s smile vanished and she looked directly at Rayne. That was the mother who had missed her own son’s funeral. The one who had ignored her since her move here, publicly disapproved of her choices, damaged Liam’s reputation for weeks and nearly driven Rayne from the country despite her being pregnant at the time. It had been one of the hardest things she and Liam had been through. Despite it all, Rayne wished they could have some relationship, but right now it made her sick to look at her.  
“We need to talk, Rayne.” Genevieve was all business. Rayne stood.  
“I have nothing to say to you.” She glared at her as Genevieve stood as well. Her mother was over an inch taller than her, and much more so in heels, but that didn’t make her feel small anymore. She had had every chance and then some. Naming her daughter after her had been one last attempt at a connection. Evelyn’s full name and title along with Leo’s had been publicly displayed in newspapers and tabloids all over the world, along with a picture of the four of them outside the hospital. Still, Genevieve had done nothing.  
“You need to hear this.”  
“No. You need to leave.” Rayne stared unflinching into that very familiar stern gaze. Shifting a little, she positioned herself between her mother and the door to the nursery. Just in case.  
“I want to help you, Rayne.”  
She could have laughed. “You underestimate me again.”  
“I do not underestimate you, my daughter. I only ever wanted what is best for you.” Genevieve looked at her in earnest, but Rayne scoffed.  
“You have no platform on which to claim that. You have done an impressive job of losing your credibility and my trust. If you wanted what was best for me, you would recognise I can choose that for myself, and respect my decisions.” Rayne’s voice shook. In the usual sources of tension, her anger was well checked, but Genevieve had the privilege of seeing beneath her control, because she didn’t deserve the effort.  
“You are my only daughter, Ray,” Genevieve said softly, “my only child.”  
“Because you weren’t there for him!” Damn her for bringing that up. Warner had been everything to her, and Genevieve was the reason he was dead. “And you weren’t there for me, either.”  
“And I will regret that for the rest of my life,” she said to the carpet, then looked up again, her ageing features tight and pained. Whatever façade she might have gained was ruined by the fact that she and Warner had the exact same eyes. “But I will not lose my daughter. I came to warn you…”  
“To threaten me, you mean. Take advantage of me? Use my position here to find one for yourself? To say, what was it, that I must be ‘embarrassed’ to be having the king’s child, and that would be the only reason I would stay at the palace so long, to avoid scrutiny from Cordonians? You didn’t consider, then, that maybe it was for my own health, because why would you? You say nothing that isn’t for your own advantage. Do not make me repeat this again.” Rayne stepped toward her mother, her whole body shaking, and lowered her voice. “Take your warning and go. Leave the palace, god knows who let you in, leave Cordonia. Don’t come back.”  
It took a few moments for Genevieve to recover from the speech, which might have given Rayne some satisfaction if she wasn’t so determined to be rid of her.  
“Rayne, you need to listen. You are in danger. I can help you if you hear me out, and we can work together.”  
“Get out.”  
Rayne, you—”  
“GET OUT!” she shouted, immediately wishing she hadn’t. Sure enough, the baby monitor on the coffee table started up, and she recognised Evelyn’s cry. Genevieve’s expression softened.  
“Is… is that…”  
“Nothing to you.” Rayne’s voice cooled again, moving closer to the door of the nursery as her mother approached.  
“Can I just…”  
“No.” Rayne glared at her.  
“But I can help, if y—”  
“I can’t believe you,” she said as her mother came closer. Evelyn was still crying, and Rayne felt an almost physical pull to go to her. But she needed to remove this monster first. She stepped back, defensive. “In no way have any right to presume I would need or want your help.”  
“Please.” Genevieve was staring at the door, and when Rayne didn’t move, she did. “I just want to see them…” She tried to push past, and just as quick found herself pinned to the wall, arm twisted behind her back. Rayne’s words were icy as she whispered in her mother’s ear.  
“Leave. Stay away from my family. Never come back. Do you understand me?” A few moments passed, and when there was no reply, Rayne twisted her mother’s arm a little more. Genevieve breathed in sharply and nodded.  
“Yes.” Visibly she deflated, and Rayne released her, making it clear she would just as easily defend herself again. She just wanted to go to her daughter, guilty that she had woken her and worried she would wake her brother. Finally, she was leaving, shoulders a little slumped as she gathered her things and went to the exit before turning back. Rayne saw the sorrow on Genevieve’s face as clearly as she felt tears on her own. But there was also pride in her mother’s looks and she hated that. “I raised my daughter to be strong.”  
“I am not your daughter.”  
And after one more tense moment she was gone. Rayne folded back against the wall the second the door closed. Exhaling loudly, she slumped forward and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Gone, but still much too close.  
Leo started crying as well. Rayne pulled herself up, took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her face, and went to them.  
\--  
Taking a break from his workload, Liam pulled out his laptop and a notepad. There were several relevant tabs open, he had been thinking about this for a while. The next weekend marked one month since Evie and Leo had been born. Though Rayne might not think it significant, he wanted to do something nice for her. Like clockwork, his assistant came in with a fresh coffee, but the current task had him so enthusiastic he felt no need for it.  
The palace, though accommodating and grand, held some danger of interruption and some less than perfect memories. It was home, to him and his family, but for Rayne he wanted to go somewhere new. Hopefully she would be as enthused as he was to take a few hours for themselves, even though it would be the first time she had left the twins. Drake and Olivia had agreed to care for them should Rayne approve, and at some point Liam hoped to get his old nanny to look after Evie and Leo occasionally, to give Rayne a little more freedom. He would have to take his time and warm her up to the idea.  
When someone knocked on the door he closed his laptop and notepad quickly, anticipating Madeleine. When he called for them to enter, however, it was Drake who walked in.  
“You need to go to Rayne, Li. She needs you.” Drake rubbed the back of his neck as Liam stood.  
“Is something wrong?” he asked, heart beating a little faster. Nothing in Drake’s body language screamed disaster, but he moved around the desk anyway.  
“She told me she was fine… I should’ve stayed…”  
“Drake what are you talking about?” His voice was a little choked. “What happened?”  
Drake dropped his arm and looked at him darkly. “Genevieve is here.”  
Liam sprinted all the way from his office to Rayne’s apartments and burst in, out of breath, to find the front room empty. Her mother had gone. Unless she hadn’t and had forced through. At this point he didn’t doubt what the woman was capable of.  
“Rayne?” he said, receiving no answer. Closing the door, he moved further into the room and quietly down the hall. At the nursery he peeked inside, but in the low light saw only his children. When he had nearly reached the bedroom, he heard her, and his heart sunk. He stepped inside.  
Rayne sat hunched on the chest at the end of their bed. Her head rested in her hands, and her body shook with her cries.  
“Rayne?” he said softly, and she looked up, sniffing and wiping tears from her face. He reached her in two strides and knelt before her, taking her hands.  
“Li-” she sniffed, “Liam.” Her eyes were red and puffy, and he had no way of knowing how long it had been since her mother left. Even as he watched, Rayne tried to regain that practised stoicism he had seen her perfect since coming into his life and wished she had never felt the need to learn.  
“Don’t.” He pushed the hair sticking to her damp face out of the way and squeezed her hand gently. “Please don’t,” he repeated as a whisper. She looked at him for a moment, then nodded.  
As soon as he sat beside her, she collapsed into his embrace, shaking as she cried. In a way she needed this, needed to express her emotion more often. Regardless of how difficult it was to see her hurting.  
“I’m – so – sorry – Liam.” Rayne’s voice muffled against his chest, her hands balling the fabric of his shirt.  
“No.” He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. “Never apologise.” He held her closer, tears stinging the back of his own eyes. “Never apologise for anything.” The whisper cracked him, and the tears fell freely. He had so much to apologise to Rayne for. So many times he had done wrong by her… so many times…  
Running his fingers through her hair, he rocked slightly, and pulled her tighter. If only he could stop her hurting, but he didn’t know how, and that tore at him, and his tears continued.”  
“I love you so much, Rayne,” his own voice trembled as he whispered, leaning his cheek against her head, “so, so much.”  
\--  
“Fuck!” Drake slammed the door behind him and kicked his bedpost and that hurt. Good. He should hurt. He shouldn’t stand by and watch two of the best and strongest people he knew breaking, every day, and not admitting it. Their stubborn pride. He wanted to respect Rayne today, to not tell Liam about her mother, but that was a stupid idea. So much pain… Rayne couldn’t hide that from him, no matter how hard she tried. He knew her too well. And Liam… Liam didn’t even try. He openly admitted he was hurting, but needed to do more about it.  
“If you’re planning on breaking something, do it in Maxwell’s room.”  
Drake spun round, face tight with anger. “What do you want, Liv,” he growled. He wanted to yell, to scream, to break something, and he was just a bystander! He wasn’t one of them, he just had to watch.  
“You have evidently forgotten our appointment.” She raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the doorframe and crossing her arms.  
“Sorry.” He frowned. Olivia could take a back seat.  
“Liam or Rayne?” She entered and closed the door, walking the dresser where she stored her knives on her visits. A couple remained from her last visit.  
“Why would you assume that?”  
“Because those two are the only idiots that can get any kind of emotion out of you.” Olivia leant against the dresser, fiddling with her favourite dagger. “So which one is it?”  
Drake drew in a long breath, the initial burst of anger dulling. Collapsing on his bed, he groaned and ran a hand over his mouth before he spoke.  
“Both.”  
“Uh huh.” She came closer and ran her hands through his hair. “But we know that. What are you going to do?”  
“What am I supposed to do?” He looked up at her. “They’re both too stubborn to actually fix this mess, and there isn’t anything I can say to convince them. I had another discussion with Rayne an hour ago. Again she told me she was fine. It’s fucking ridiculous.  
“Yes, it is.” Olivia returned to her knives.  
“What are you suggesting?”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t be the one talking to her.”  
Drake laughed. “She won’t hear you, Liv, or Leo or Maxwell. She’s on permanent defence mode. No one can break it.”  
“None of us can. Those morons are too far gone for us. Rayne is, at least.”  
“I know that, Liv.”  
“So maybe you, moron number three, should call in someone else.”  
He stared at her. “I can’t go behind her back. She’d never forgive me.” At Drake’s statement, Olivia rolled her eyes, striding over and hitting the back of his head. “Hey!” was his response. “What was that for?”  
“This isn’t about you, Walker! Grow a fucking pair and reach out. Call, send a letter, and a ticket here. Use your fucking brain.”  
“You…” He considered what she had said and conceded. Olivia was right. It wasn’t about him and never had been. “Fine. I’ll send her a ticket.”


	7. Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to the past reveals Liam and Rayne's first debilitating interference, a new face arrives at Drake and Olivia's entreaty, and Rayne discovers the first victim of an inevitable betrayal.

**Two months after the wedding**

The door flew open and she entered with a twisted smile. Liam set down his pen and leaned back, bracing for yet another unpleasant interaction.

“What is it, Madeleine?” he began, “I have things to do.” His voice was short and cool. The last few weeks had been particularly trying with his ‘wife’ and he had all but given up on propriety, She had never exercised any in return. As an example, rather than reply, Madeleine took the remote for the screen on one side of his office and begin to switch through channels.

“You need to watch this,” she said, eyes on the screen. There was too much enthusiasm in her voice for this to be anything positive. Though not keen to entertain her demand, Liam sighed as she settled on a news report and came around the desk to watch. The backdrop was an image of the New York City skyline. He turned to Madeleine, who was much too happy about this, and it filled him with dread. He focused again on the screen as the reporter began.

“…we’ll return with more on that story later tonight. But for now let’s return to our main story. For those of you just joining us, we have a special guest here this evening, would you please welcome back Genevieve O’Mara!”

The camera pulled back to see a middle-aged woman in a crisp suit walk onstage. She waved to the crowd and took a seat opposite the reporter. Liam felt Madeleine’s gaze on her as the identity of the woman dawned on him. The crowd’s applause died down and the reporter began again.

“Along with being a rising figure in New York’s political scene, Ms O’Mara comes to us with her other claim to fame” – Genevieve smiled, adjusting her seat to face the reporter – “Some of you may also know of Genevieve’s daughter, Joanna Rayne Stevens, who currently resides in Cordonia.”

A smiling photo of Rayne in her old waitress outfit flashed onscreen. It was a few years old, he guessed, her face was open and vulnerable, and without the cares and experiences she had now. That innocence, he guessed, might be why they chose it.

“Rayne is the current Mistress of recently married King Liam, and we have a photo of the wedding here…”

Liam clenched his fists tied and tried to ignore Madeleine’s satisfied smirk as a picture of the two of them outside the Basilica filled the screen. It zoomed in past their formal smiles to where Rayne was laughing with Olivia and Leo. The image faded back to the studio.

“So, Genevieve, the question on all our minds. What happened? How does a young woman like your daughter, who surely has so much more to offer the world, end up as just ‘the other woman’ to a young, European monarch?”

Liam’s stomach roiled as he prepared for what could only be damaging words, and he tightened his fists to keep his hands from shaking. Genevieve straightened, that same sweet smile as when he had met her last year.

“Please, call me Gen.” She sighed theatrically. “My beautiful, darling Rayne, who I have not seen for months, is a strong woman. It breaks my heart that she is being used in this way. I only hope that, with enough support, we can liberate her from the grasp of this king.” She finished with a damp-eyed face to the camera and sympathetic sounds came from the unseen audience. Liam stared at the screen, rooted to the spot as the woman discredited her own daughter.

“Are you saying that King Liam is holding her against her will?”

“As I said, I raised my daughter to be strong. I was surprised that she was not there beside me to grieve the tragic accident that took her brother, my son, two years ago. I though she must need her own space,” she choked out the last few words, wiping a tear from her eye to accompany the blatant lie. He might have felt more compassion if he didn’t have the full truth from Rayne. Genevieve continued, “understandable, Rayne was in a vulnerable place when she travelled to Cordonia, and I’m sure the King made her a good offer.”

Madeleine was watching him closely, and he kept his anger well checked.

“I can only think of one other reason that my daughter would allow herself to be manipulated like this, but it is difficult to see how it could be the only reason she stayed…”

Liam held his breath.

The door opened again, and Rayne entered, wide eyes darting around the room and settling on the screen.

“You’re just in time, Joanna,” greeted Madeleine. Rayne paled at the name. She came to stand between them, and Liam gripped her trembling hand as they all returned their focus to the screen. Just in time.

“…you’re saying is that the reason we haven’t seen your daughter out in public recently is that she’s pregnant?”

“Oh my god…” Rayne covered her mouth and stumbled back toward the couch on the opposite side of the room. Liam followed, steadying her gait, and holding her hand when she was seated.

“Exactly. I have the transcript of our last messages where she indicated as—”

“Turn it off,” Liam said firmly. Madeleine raised an eyebrow.

“—All I can ask is, Rayne, if you’re watching—”

“Off, Madeleine. Now,” he demanded, louder. They had heard more than enough. Beside him, Rayne’s breathing was shallow and quick, her gaze still fixed on the screen.

“—know that I love you. Don’t let this—”

Madeleine switched off the television and turned to face them. “You need to put together a statement. This will become cancerous to our rule if you don’t act now. Our people need answers.”

“I am well aware of this,” he said evenly, more focused on Rayne than the conversation, “now leave us.”

“We need to work together on this,” she said, glancing briefly at Rayne, whose breath was still too short, then back to him. “We need to do it soon.”

“I will take care of it, leave us.” He turned to Rayne, who was visibly trying to calm herself, eyes fixed on the black screen. When Madeleine approached the desk he stood to intercept. “That was not a request, Madeleine. I will not ask again.”

“Be wary of where you lay your threats,” she said, returning the remote. “I will draft a response.”

The moment she was gone Liam rushed to Rayne’s side and crouched before her, rubbing her hands. She pulled one free and rested it on her belly as her breathing became shallower. 

“Breathe, Rayne, deep breaths.” He lifted a hand to her face, and panic shot through him when she winced.

“I—I can’t… why would… she do that,” Rayne spoke in gasps, turning watery eyes to him. Her breathing was returning to normal which released the pressure from his own chest. She stood slowly, and he rose with her.

“It doesn’t matter now,” he soothed, “we will deal with it. It will be fine.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but was caught in short breaths, and Liam sat on the couch beside her.

“In any case,” he said gently after a few moments as he held her. “It’s been almost three months, we had planned to make the announcement in a few days, now that we are out of danger.”

Rayne’s breathing started to normalise, and Liam felt her chest rise and fall more evenly against his. He smiled, rubbing her arm. After a while like that, Rayne drew back to look at him, and frowned.

“They…” she cleared her throat, “they’re implying you’re keeping me here against my will. Even if I go out there now, you’re still going to be under fire from the press. They won’t let this go easily.”

“We will be fine, my love. I will be fine.” After the repetition, he pulled her close again. “Once they know the truth, they will understand. I promise.”

“I’m worried about what this means for you,” she said against his chest.

“Whatever it is, I will work with it. Right now this means I can tell the world that in about six months, I will be a father.”

\--

**Present day**

Rayne strode toward the quiet café where she was to meet a friend, and her face lit up when they saw each other. Clair stood just in time to receive a tight hug.

“Sorry I’m late,” Rayne said as she put down her bag and coat and sat down. “I honestly didn’t think I’d have to use a back entrance… the press have been so persistent later.” She sighed, then smiled. “How have you been?”

“Good, I’m good. It is so good to see you.” Clair beamed, and she reached across the table to squeeze Rayne’s hand. Then she tented her fingers, elbows on the table, and Rayne held her breath at the glint in her friend’s eyes. “Now, how are you _really_ doing?”

“Really well. Liam and I have been working on a project in Valtoria. It’s been a lot of fun.” Rayne smiled, pulling out her phone to check the time. The screen lit up with an image of Liam lying beside Evie and Leo, and she gauged she had about an hour before she needed to be back.

“You have such a beautiful family,” Clair said fondly, peering at the screen a moment. “I’m so looking forward to meeting them. I have some time here, can help wherever you need. The letter said you needed my help.”

“What?”

“Honestly,” Clair continued, “I’m kinda worried about you.”

“No, wait, what letter?”

Clair frowned. “I got a letter and a plane ticket that said you needed back-up. I don’t know who is was from, but I heard your lovely mother was here, so I came as soon as I could.”

Rayne stared at her. It was one thing for her to get in touch, another entirely for someone to call her over. She did a mental scan for which of her friends would have contacted her and landed on Drake. Surely it was him…

“Don’t be mad,” added Clair with some concern. “I have always been here if you need me, but we both know you are too stubborn for your own good, but you have to be honest with me.”

Rayne blinked, and her façade fixed in place. It had been tested often enough but she hadn’t expected to need it now. “We’ll go up to the palace,” she managed in place of an answer. “You can meet the twins.”

Clair’s grin spread again, and she grabbed her jacket. “Let’s go! I need to spoil some babies.”

Gathering her things, Rayne slung her bag over her shoulder. “Come on,” she said, “let me show you my home.”

“A palace, wow…” Clair squeezed Rayne’s shoulders as they walked out together. “I should have known by college that you would end up living like royalty.”

Rayne chuckled, a convincing imitation of a real laugh. “That’s one way to put it.”

The entire drive home, Rayne watched nervously as her friend peered out at the city and the gardens and trees as they passed them. They were seated in the back, and her friend’s remarks on the driver reminded Rayne how unusual it was to permanently have one. She wanted Clair to approve of her new home, but worried about what had been in that letter, and what she expected.

“Okay, I can feel you thinking,” Clair turned to face her, “what do you want to know?”

Not many people really considered how Rayne was aside from Liam, their friends, and occasionally Regina – though the latter was more interested in Evie and Leo than Rayne herself. She turned away to think of an answer her friend wouldn’t see right through.

“What was in that letter you received. Also…” A small smile crept over her lips, “what you think of my home.” She turned to look out the window. How did Clair bring out the most vulnerable side of her? She didn’t think that side existed anymore.

“Before I answer, I need you to answer something. Honestly.” Clair watched her turn back, and Rayne’s stomach fluttered in anticipation as Clair asked, “are you truly happy here?”

“Of course,” she said immediately, “this is my home.”

The car stopped and cool relief washed over her as the driver opened her door and she stepped out. The pressure of that conversation was replaced by a hyperawareness of how she was treated by the staff here. Their ready aid at her every need was such a strange concept objectively. Clair came around to meet her, grinning.

“Ready to meet them?”

“You mean spoil them? Absolutely.”

With a polite – but genuine – smile, Rayne led Clair through her preferred entrance, past the doorman who bowed and let them in, and entered the halls of the royal wing. Clair gawked at the interiors, again reminding Rayne this was not a ‘normal’ lifestyle. As if there was anything normal about where she found herself.

Looping her arm through Rayne’s, Clair allowed herself to be steered through the halls.

“Please let me see my friend,” Clair whispered, “Miss that girl.”

It took a good amount of control not to react to that. Instead, she patted Clair’s arm, and said calmly, “I know that. I missed you as…” Rayne trailed as familiar footsteps approached from the furthest room, then steeled herself for the interaction. Madeleine appeared before them and cast a disapproving eye over them both before addressing her.

“Shouldn’t you be with your children?” she said, with a little more malice than usual. “As far as I was aware they are the only things you cared about.”

Internally Rayne flared up at her reference to Leo and Evie as commodities. Externally, there was no indicator of a reaction. As expected, Clair didn’t wait for an introduction.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” she said, with the wide smile Rayne recalled as reserved for when she was being deliberately disrespectful. “Clair Schena. We have a UN meeting scheduled in two months. You were slated to speak, I believe.”

“Indeed.” Madeleine barely blinked. “You see how I wouldn’t recognise you in my palace, unannounced, and without a proper escort.” She turned to Rayne. “Lady Rayne does not often leave her apartments.” Her overly polite smile sent a shiver down Rayne’s spine to twist around her anger, but she didn’t move a muscle.

“Isn’t it remarkable how small our world is. Rayne here is a childhood friend. I have come to meet her new children.”

“How wonderful,” Madeleine said, watching Clair again, “we must hope no ill-fate befalls Lady Rayne.”

“I’m sure Madeleine has many important tasks to do,” Rayne interrupted before Clair did something with repercussions. She glanced pointedly at the folder in the Queen’s hand. “We should let you return to governance.”

“Astute.” Madeleine smiled at the folder, then back again. “As it happens, I need to meet the King, my husband, before my next meeting.”

“Give Liam my best.” Rayne offered, unable to resist but knowing the sentiment would never make it back to him. She had been subject to Madeleine’s reiteration of the well-known fact for close to a year now. Being reminded Liam was Madeleine’s hadn’t affected her in a long time. Besides, Liam had autonomy, he belonged to no one, and ignoring that was a slight to him.

Clair offered her own faux respectful farewell, and Rayne led her on to her rooms, eager to get back to her son and daughter. Every step away from the Queen lifted pressure from her shoulders. Every interaction with her was draining.

“So that was one of our monarchs,” she said after a pause, “what did you think?”

“I think I wish I’d come sooner. I can play nice on your behalf, but that woman is a demon.”

Despite herself, Rayne chuckled. “Only toward me and my company, which I can deal with.” She stopped outside her apartments and grinned, the unpleasantness rolling off her. “Are you ready to meet them?”

“Um. Do you really need to ask?” Clair laughed. “You are the worst at making me wait for surprises!”

Rayne rolled her eyes as she opened the door and entered with her friend. “Please try to be less excitable when you meet them.”

“No promises.” Clair stuck out her tongue. “You know how much I love babies. They are so cute with their chubby cheeks…”

The matronly nanny Rayne had agreed to met them in the hall to the nursery.

“They just woke up, so you came at a good time,” she said, “I was searching for young Evelyn’s blanket.”

“It smells most like Liam,” Rayne explained to Clair, then addressed the nanny again. “I’ll get something from the bedroom.”

“Okay, I’m going in,” said Clair once the nanny was dismissed. “I can help you with diapers and such if you like. You can tell me all about how every single person in this place loves you except that demon woman. She needs to be declawed.”

Rayne laughed, shaking her head. “What are you doing to me, Clair? I am perfectly content avoiding her, it’s a skill. And…” She blushed, then stopped herself, another skill. “The staff are nice to everyone. They’re all lovely people.”

Opening the nursery door, Rayne left Clair to greet the twins, and continued along the hall to her bedroom. Behind her, Clair was already cooing to them, scheming over replacing their mother as favourite caretaker.

In her room, Rayne gently closed the door and fell against it, burying her face in her hands. In no way could she have predicted such direct questions, or to meet Madeleine in the hall, and the effort to maintain her composure was draining. Clair was her closest friend, but she was trying to go deeper than Rayne had willingly ventured in months and that had caught her off-guard. Vulnerability, in this environment, meant she could be taken advantage of. Only Liam saw that side of her – when she could let it out at all. Trying not to make any noise, she wiped a few tears from her face and wondered, not for the first time, whether this was truly sustainable. What she thought didn’t matter. She wasn’t important in this consideration, Leo and Evelyn were.

“You are stronger than this…” she repeated to herself, “you need to be stronger than this…” Straightening, she cleared her throat and smiled. That was better. Leaving that moment, she approached Liam’s walk-in robe, stopping when she spotted Evie’s blanket on a chair by the window. She should have known; Liam brought his daughter in here when she woke up, rather than the living room. There was no better man than Liam.

Back at the nursery, Rayne leaned against the doorframe and watched her friend at the changing table with Leo. After a moment, Clair glanced up to see her.

“One down, one to go,” she said enthusiastically, “this little boy is such a flirt. Wonder where he gets that from.” Lifting him from the table, Clair turned to her, and spoke more seriously. “I have nearly two months here. I’d really love to see my friend in that time. You know I will never judge you. I just want an honest conversation, none of those facades I see you wear on the news.”

“I know,” Rayne answered, a little less definitive that her words suggested, and moved into the room to hold her daughter, wrapping the blanket around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Clair beamed. “If she is not the splitting of you… except those blue eyes. His scent still calms here, huh?”

“Sometimes I wonder if my girl recognises she has two parents,” she said, feigning disbelief.

“So… does daddy have a brother?”

“Wow. That question didn’t take long. And as a matter of fact, he does. I’m still debating whether to introduce you, particularly if you’re staying in my apartments.”

Unsurprisingly, Leo had already managed to discover Rayne had a friend here. Despite his questions, Rayne hadn’t confirmed if Clair was single, or even interested in men.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clair said innocently, grinning when Rayne lifted an eyebrow, and moving on. “So, when do I get to meet the elusive father?”

“Liam should be here really soon; he’s finishing early today. To meet you, actually.” Rayne frowned. “What time is it?”

“A little after three,” Clair said, looking at her watch, “I would expect punctuality from His Majesty.”

“One of his many excellent qualities. And he should have… been here already.” Not wishing to worry her friend, Rayne kept her growing concern internal. “I’ll message him. Can you take her?”

“Of course. I can keep an eye on them if you want to go to his office? I’ll tell them the tale of how I met the most tenacious little girl ever.”

“Good idea and thank you,” Rayne replied, distracted. She passed Evie to her friend and pulled out her phone to confirm no messages from Liam. “His office isn’t far. I’m sure he’s just caught up with something.”

“Go ahead. We’ll be alright here.” Clair nodded to her. Rayne responded the same and headed out the door.

Her gait steadily increased as she moved through the halls, breath catching in her chest. There was no logic in the foreboding, but in her heart, Rayne knew something was wrong.

No one answered her knock when she arrived, and the door was ajar. Something wrong. Something wrong. She pushed it open. One figure in the room – slumped forward in the chair behind the desk.

“Liam!” She rushed to his side to find him motionless, still half in his chair but face down on the desk. Work surrounded him, pen still in his slack hand, and tears stung her eyes when she shook his shoulders and received no response. “No, no, no, no… please…” she pleaded in earnest, begging him to still be breathing as the world begun to close around her.

Pulling herself together enough to gently turn his head, Rayne placed two fingers near his nose. Her heart skipped as she waited to feel his breath, and when she did her legs nearly gave out. Alive, but that didn’t stop her limbs from shaking. There was no reason for him to be unconscious here, and no immediate explanation in the items around him, but then the document beneath him caught her eye, a messy scrawl like a bad imitation of Liam’s signature visible. Gently easing the document free, she blinked into focus, and read the heading.

Fire flooded her veins.


	8. Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine crosses a line and faces Rayne's anger. Liam recovers from his attack, then takes the next step.

The room darkened a shade as Rayne locked eyes on the open doorway. She tightened her shaking grip on Liam’s shoulder, then released him and strode from the room. Blood rushed past her ears as she moved through the halls in careful, measured strides, every muscle tightening. One goal. How dare she…

“Rayne?” said a voice she recognised, but they could wait. Footsteps followed. “Rayne, wait. What…” Leo appeared before her and blocked her path. “What happened?”

“Move.” Rayne avoided his gaze and began to push past but Leo held her shoulders. She tried to pull away but was unsuccessful, and only when she was still did he drop his arms.

“Really,” he said, concern in his brow, “has something happened?”

Now she met his eyes. He searched hers for some explanation, as the darkness closed around the hall.

“I need to get to the council meeting.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have time for this,” she growled, then pushed past him. A moment later he fell in step with her, easily keeping pace with her shorter strides. He asked no more questions, and they walked in silence, with faint footsteps the only sound past the ringing in her mind. The meeting room door appeared, and her mind zeroed in on it, a spark of tightness in her chest at the guard out the front.

“I need to get in there,” she muttered to Leo, angling toward the guard. If he replied, she didn’t hear him, stopping only just before the guard, who bowed his head, but looked wary.

“We need to get inside,” Leo’s authoritative voice registered with Rayne, but the guard was reluctant.

“There is a meeting in session, Lady Rayne, Prince Leo. I cannot allow you to enter.”

“Think again.” Rayne clenched and unclenched her fists, the hold and release of tension doing nothing to clear her mind enough to reason.

“By order of the Queen, my Lady. I cannot—”

Rayne’s knuckles connected with his throat, and he stumbled back, gasping for air, and clutching his neck. She didn't need reason. Rayne turned immediately to the door as the guard wheezed. Leo’s shocked exclamation was lost on her. The door was locked.

“Fuck!” She rammed it with her shoulder, the force knocking the air from her lungs. “No… this can’t be happening… it can’t…” She rammed the door again and stumbled back breathless. A firm hand grabbed her arm and she looked up at Leo, his face coming into focus. He nodded, released her, then stepped away from the door, and before she could wonder what the hell he was doing kicked out hard just above the lock. The door shuddered but didn’t move. He kicked out two, three, four more times as the door cracked, splintered, and flew open.

Rayne rushed inside and locked eyes with Madeleine, who stood at the other end of the room holding a document to show the council. Everyone looked up when the door slammed open. She advanced around the room.

Madeleine narrowed her gaze. “You aren’t authorised to be here.”

Without answer, Rayne stormed up to her, ripped the document from her hands and tore it to pieces. “How dare you,” she seethed, voice shaking with barely contained fury. “You had no right.”

Madeleine glanced at the full room, then back to Rayne. “I had every right,” she said with a wicked smile, working to keep the anger off her face. “What you’ve done here is exemplify why. Treason is not a good colour on you. But nothing less tha—”

Rayne slapped her. Hard. The sound echoed around the room followed by a sharp, collective intake of breath. Leo called her name from the doorway, but he could wait. When Madeleine looked back she looked furious, with an angry red mark across her cheek.

“Shut the hell up.” Her voice cracked, the room blurring. “You will never, _ever_ take them away from me, you understand?” Rayne sucked in a breath and blinked away some of the tears. “What have you done to Liam? Why did I find him unconscious in his office?” The fury was evening out and she felt sick. Leo swore but the room was silent.

Madeleine’s anger was limited to the fire in her eyes. She smiled, too sweetly for Rayne’s waning patience.

“Why would I do anything to harm the King?” she asked coldly, “and the heirs were never truly yours to beg—”

Rayne slapped her again. “Shut up, fucking shut up. Forcing him to sign that form, _that’s_ treason. What have you done to him?”

The Queen drew herself up to her full height, forcing Rayne to look up at her. “I would never force my husband to sign anything, and I will not suffer his mistress to force an entry on a private meeting. This assault, after the kindness you have been shown, is proof that you cannot be trusted with the care of the future leaders of Cordonia.” She turned slightly to address the room as well. “I informed King Liam of the best course to ensure that the Crown Prince and Princess are given the best possible care. As Lady Rayne has refused to accept my assistance, I had no choice but to intervene.”

Rayne lifted a hand to strike her again, but Leo’s hand rested on her shoulder, and she balled her fists instead, drawing in long breaths to try and clear her mind. The danger was partially over, but not entirely. She gestured to the assembled council. “Why don’t you tell everyone that you drugged your ‘husband’ to strongarm him into signing that form? He’s still passed out in his office!”

“What?” Leo stepped up beside her, pressing against Rayne’s shoulder. “You did what, Madeleine?”

No one drew breath as the Queen wiped drops of blood from the corner of her mouth. The document was in pieces, but Liam…

“I had hoped you would realise in time, Rayne, that not every action can be achieved through talk alone.” Madeleine fixed her with a sympathetic gaze meant solely for the council. “Spending all their time with someone not trained in childcare or educated as a leader, not to mention prone to violent outbursts, will only have them fall short of their potential.”

Turning to one of the guards near the door, Leo instructed them to find a doctor and take them to Liam, then placed an arm around Rayne protectively and squeezed her shoulders. Rayne felt some of the tightness in her chest lessen at the action. Leo’s focus turned to Madeleine.

“You know Rayne is right. What you’ve done is a crime against the crown. And if that form had gone through…” He looked down at the torn document that now littered the carpet, squinting to read them, then exhaled and looked up. “This motion gives you complete guardianship over Leo and Evelyn…”

“Until they’re legally adults, yes.” Madeleine glared at Rayne. “You have only worsened your position here. Assault of a monarch and destruction of classified documents is a capital offense. There will be consequences.”

“No, there won’t.” Leo stepped between them. “You know he won’t let this go.” He turned to address Rayne. “Go to Liam. I’ll take care of this.”

Still shaking, Rayne stared at the document she barely remembered ripping, then up at the entire room, all watching for her reaction. Finally she met Leo’s determination, swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded.

Tears still tracked down Rayne’s cheeks as she rushed back to Liam’s office. At the last hall, Olivia turned down the opposite corner toward the same door.

“Rayne, Leo said… what is it?”

“It’s…” Rayne pressed a hand over her mouth and pushed the door – still ajar – completely open. Liam was where she has left him, still unmoving, and rushed to his side. “It’s… oh god…” He was still breathing.

\--

Some time later, Rayne couldn’t tell how much, she woke up curled in an armchair beside her bed. Cold, it was cold, and she reached for the blanket that had fallen off her as she tried to rest. When that didn’t work, she went to her walk in robe and picked out something heavy.

Coming back into the room, where the curtains didn’t fully conceal the morning light, her eye fell upon the single still form beneath the heavy blanket, a flood of relief to see his chest slowly rise and fall as he slept. She returned to the armchair, curled up again, and positioned herself so she could watch him. Liam’s steady breathing was calming and an incredible relief. She could almost forget the horror of the day before, but not entirely. Her heavy eyelids began to close again, and she returned to a restless doze.

Shuffling sounds woke her not long later. Still warm, she blinked open her eyes to see Liam moving in his sleep. After an entire night almost completely still, he was returning to some kind of consciousness. A little more alert at this change, Rayne watched him more intently. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes.

“Liam…” she breathed, rushing to sit beside him. He closed his eyes again, frowning, and Rayne held her breath, silently pleading for him to come back to her. Groaning, he turned his head and opened his eyes again, squinting toward her. “Can you hear me?” she asked, remembering some of the aftereffects that the doctor had described.

He didn’t answer, slowly turning his head to look around the room, settling back on her then opening and closing his mouth a few times. His eyes widened, breathing becoming erratic. Rayne ran her fingers gently through his hair, smiling.

“The doctor said you might have trouble speaking, but not for long. You’re back in our room. You’re safe here, I promise. Safe in our room. Do you understand?”

Liam’s breathing steadied as she spoke, and he nodded, squeezing his eyes shut with a deep frown. When he looked back at her, his expression was calmer, and he brought one arm from under the covers to hold a warm hand against her cheek. Rayne sighed, eyes falling shut as she held his hand there and leaned into the touch.

“God, I missed this,” she whispered.

“Rayne.” The first word she had heard from his since the previous morning passed his lips. “Are you okay?” His voice was croaky, but Rayne let out a shaky laugh.

“I’m not the one who just woke up.” She blinked back tears, then reached for the insulated bottle on the bedside. “Water?”

Liam nodded, and she helped lift his head enough to take a drink, struggling to keep tears out of her eyes. She returned the bottle and clasped both hands over his.

“I was so worried,” she admitted, voice trembling. Liam offered a sympathetic smile, squeezed her hand, then lifted his to wipe the tears from her face with his thumb, resting his hand on her cheek again.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. He met her gaze for a few moments, then shuffled over beneath the blankets. “Lie with me?”

Rayne swallowed the lump rising in her throat, and nodded, discarding the heavy jumper. A moment of cold, then she joined Liam beneath the blankets, lying where he had been just before. She moaned at the warmth and intoxicating familiar scent. Liam brought an arm around her to rub her back.

“I should be doing that for you,” she managed, curling against his chest.

“This is more than enough.” Liam pressed a kiss against her temple, and she drifted off again.

\--

There was nothing casual about Liam’s journey two afternoons later, the papers his assistant had brought him held tight in his hand. Rayne had explained in controlled rage what Madeleine had done, which he couldn’t remember, and what she had done in retaliation. He had only been slightly surprised, then impressed, that Rayne had taken it far enough strike Madeleine. He could be frank that he personally found no fault in her actions. They both knew he couldn’t condone it publicly. Madeleine had gone too far this time, and what Rayne had done, in his mind, was completely justified.

It was an old law she had used, barely noticed and, since it only applied to heirs that were not the children of the queen, rarely paid attention to. He should have, he knew that now, and he had work to do make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

Much like her entrances many times, Liam did not knock before entering Madeleine’s rooms. No one was permitted to enter, and sure enough, he found her sitting alone. It had been months since he was here, and the last time had been just as unpleasant. From her desk by the window, the queen leaned back in her chair and surveyed him.

“Husband.” She raised an eyebrow at him. She had been allowed to finalise documents and settle some personal affairs. This wasn’t a public case. Bail wasn’t an option. Without speaking, because he knew speech would compel his honesty of what he really felt, Liam strode across the room and threw the folder on the desk.

“Sign it,” he commanded. Madeleine opened the folder and scowled. “You have until tomorrow morning to read through and sign. Failure to do so will add another charge to your trial.” He left the room.

The moment he stepped into the hallway a huge weight vanished from his shoulders, leaving him almost giddy, and he released a huge sigh of relief. Everything was lighter, brighter, and he walked with a renewed buoyancy to prepare for his more exciting plan.

\--

“Rayne?” he called from the lounge of her suite. Despite living here himself he still called it her suite and wondered why that was occurring to him now. She came down the hall with her hair and makeup done the way she only did it for them. It had been so long he realised, gaping at the cut and fall of her lilac dress. He hadn’t seen it before, and now felt underdressed. She smiled at him, and the rest of the room faded. “You are so beautiful.” Her eyes crinkled as her smile widened.

“Doesn’t she?” Liam blinked back to the room as Clair appeared down the hall, looping an arm around Rayne’s shoulders. Rayne smiled and hugged her back.

“Thanks for looked after Leo and Evie. I really appreciate it.”

“All you owe me is a slice of cake from whichever restaurant your dashing beau takes you to.” Clair winked at Liam, who chuckled.

“I think that can be arranged.”

“I can allow my masterpiece to go, then. Enjoy yourself, Cinderella.” She squeezed Rayne’s shoulders again, then turned to Liam. “Take care of her, King Charming.” Still smiling, Clair returned down the hall.

As soon as she was out of sight, Liam closed the distance to Rayne, lifted her off the ground and spun around slowly. Before he put her down she linked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips softly to his. He put her down slowly and closed his eyes to kiss her more urgently before she slowly pulled away.

“I like where this is going,” she breathed, “but you said we have a reservation?”

“Being the King, I could easily delay it,” he said huskily, and she chuckled.

“Later, but right now I’m starving. I was promised food.” Rayne leant up to kiss his cheek, then moved toward the door, leaving him standing and watching her. As perfect from the back as the front. She turned back from the doorway, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and followed her out.

Rayne found his hand and threaded their fingers together as Liam closed the door behind them. He lifted the joined hands and pressed his lips briefly to the back of hers. As they walked down the hall to their waiting car, he mused over how he was going to approach the first hurdle at their dinner.

“Something on your mind?” Rayne asked as they walked, squeezing his hand. He sighed, smiling at her.

“I have something I need to tell you, when we get there.”

Rayne frowned, searching his face as they neared the exit. She must have caught the nervous excitement because she mirrored the latter to a lesser degree. “Food first.”


End file.
